Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: It's been 3 years ago after Skeleton King has been defeated, but then 5 Robot Monkeys are traveling many World's to meet the People and uncovered the Truth
1. Shuggazoom City and Mark of Warrior

At Acmetropolis

A mysterious man is watching the city

?: This City is just too much.

Years later

5 Robots monkey has been Unconscious, and the Orange Monkey is looking at them

Mandarin: You are too weak, to defeat me.

At the Station of Awakening

?: Where am I?

Sparx: Who's there?

And then Sparx is Floating and he landed on platform and the other side is looking damage

?: I'm a brand new heart.

Sparx: But this is just- What are you doing in my heart?

?: The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here.

Sparx: Yep. That was my light. My heart looks damage. And now the little I have left is slipping away.

?: Then you should join the heart with mine.

Sparx: What?

Then the Other side is repairing from the light

?: Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did.

Sparx: Yeah. Thanks.

?: It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is...

Sparx: Open the Door.

Then he's Station of Awakening create of him and his friends

After the Dream

Mandarin is gonna walk away, then Sparx rise his hand and Summon a sword

Mandarin: (Gasp) A sword?

Then the Sword has been beam up to the sky and it shine.

Years later

Sparx is sleeping in his room and he wake up

Sparx: Boy, what a dream I have.

Then he saw a Meteor Shower

Sparx: Whoa! A meteor shower!

 **Shuggazoom City**

He leftleft Super Robot and look at the Sky

Sparx: Wow! There are so many stars. I wonder what they are?

He look at the stars

Sparx: Maybe, I should get some rest. (Yawn)

He's gonna sleep and then Nova appeared

Sparx: Yikes!

Nova: (Laugh)

Sparx: That's not funny, Nova.

Nova: Sorry, Sparx. But still... you shouldn't just run off without us.

Sparx: Listen, Nova. I know we defeat Skeleton King, 3 years ago. And now, Chiro has become a teacher to us, because of his master. But still, I still dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking at the stars...

Nova rub his head

Nova: You're always a team to us, Sparx.

Sparx: I know... I get it.

They are looking at the stars together

Sparx: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?

Nova: Well... you know, they say-

Then 3 Monkey appeared behind

Antauri: That every star up there is another world.

Gibson: Like the one's that we travel the galaxy.

Nova: Antauri, Gibson, Otto.

Otto: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours.

Antauri: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns.

Sparx: I think just lost my mind.

Otto: Like, they're just like us, Sparx.

Sparx: How come?

Gibson: You'll find out someday, I'm positive.

Sparx: Oh really? We've been to the galaxy, 3 years ago. And now we can't go see many planets.

Gibson: Well, yeah. Not like for you, Sparky.

Sparx: I told you, not to call me that!

Gibson: And even though, you will never know.

Sparx: Cut it out, Gibson! You brainiac!

Nova: Knock it off, you two. And even though, you guys are making a rivals brother's.

Sparx: Hey.

Gibson: That's not funny. But I like it.

They all laugh

Nova: Oh, right. Antuari, you, Gibson Me and Otto are gonna have an exam tomorrow. Me and Otto make some good luck charms.

They show them a Wayfinder, and they gave it to Sparx, Gibson and Antauri

Sparx: One for us?

Nova: Yeah. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.

Otto: And for that, I think you're supposed to make them with crystals. (Chuckled) but I did my best with what I had with Nova.

Sparx: Okay, sometimes you're such a girl, Nova.

Nova: What? What do you mean, "sometimes"?

Antauri: So this isn't a real good luck charm?

Nova: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did my work a little magic on it.

Sparx: You sure? Like what?

Nova: An Unbreakable Connection.

Hours later

Antauri: Sparx, let's go back.

Sparx: Alright, coming.

He went to the Others, And Nova is looking at the star

Nova: Together... always.

She went to the Others

All: That would be the last night we ever spent, beneath the same stars.

Meanwhile

Bugs is Floating on a huge book from the water and then whirlpool is sucking him in and then he's back in Yen Sid's Tower

Bugs: Well, Doc. I... need more training for that.

Yen Sid: Bugs... I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire.

Bugs: Huh?

They look at 5 Star's

Next Day

All the Robot Monkey are here for their Exam, and then Chiro has arrived

Chiro: Monkey Teams. Today you will be examined for the Mark of Warriors. Not one but four of the Animal warriors chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or neither. But I so sure our friend... Master Erapus, my former teacher, who call me to become a teacher for 3 years fall short of the mark. And I'm sure you're ready.

All: Yes.

Chiro: Let's the Exam begin.

Then Light Sphered has appeared and then someone is control it by the darkness, then monkey teams are fighting it, and Sparx is helping them

Sparx: Don't worry. I can handle this.

Nova: No. You have to go back to your room.

Sparx: I don't care. I wanted you guys to become a Warrior.

Nova: But...

Antauri: He can handle himself. Beside, he defeated all the Formless even the Enemies, 3 years ago.

Nova: Alright. Just don't get hurt.

Sparx: I won't.

After the defeating the Light Sphered

Chiro: Great job, Monkey Team. I don't know, what's happen to them from those darkness, but one must keep still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was a cool test, one I chose to let unfold. Which bring us to your next trail.

Then Antauri, Otto, Nova and Gibson are facing each other

Chiro: Now then, Antauri, Otto, Gibson and Nova, the four of you will face each other in combat. Remember this, there is no winners- only a truth, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Now!

They are fighting each other for the exam, and then Antauri has darkness on his hand, and someone is looking at him

After the fight

Chiro: I think we have deliberated and reached a decision. Nova, Otto, Gibson, Antuari, you all performed commendably. However, only Nova, Otto and Gibson has shown the Mark of Warrior.

All: (Gasp)

Chiro: Antuari (Sigh) you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. And my... master, doesn't want me to let you pass the test. But, there is always next time. I'm so sorry, Antuari. Nova, Otto, Gibson, as our newest Animal Warriors, you are entitled to certain knowledge that my master told me. Please wait here for further instruction.

He left and the Monkey saw Antuari look down

Sparx: Antuari?

Gibson: Are you alright?

Antuari: The darkness... where did it came from?

Someone is watching the Robot Monkey and he left

?: Why do you want from Sparx?

? 2: Because he didn't cut it. Somebody's gotta break that monkey in.

?: Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances.

It's a Skeleton Monkey who looks like a Formless

?: I knew that. He just needs a little talk to leave this planet.

They all left, back to the Monkey Team,

Antuari: I think... I need to meditate.

He left the Super Robot

Antuari is meditated

Antuari's Mind: The Darkness within me... how can that be? I know I was stronger to fight it.

?: Oh, but you are stronger.

Then he saw a black coated person

Antuari: Who are you?

?: The darkness is nothing to fear. And yet... how frustrating that Curious refuses it's power. Why, you training with him forever and still... you'd never be a Warrior in his eyes.

Antuari: You can't say something to Chiro. And what is it that I have failed to learn?

?: You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled.

Antuari: You look familiar.

Then he heard and alarm from the Super Robot and he went to find out, and the Black Coated person went to the Portal

Meanwhile

Sparx is at his room, playing with his toy sword and then Gibson appeared

Sparx: You should have knock first.

Gibson: Sorry, about that.

Sparx: So what did Chiro said to you?

Gibson: He said...

Then they heard an Alarm around the Super Robot

Sparx: What's going on?

Gibson: I don't know. But we have to find out.

They are gonna a leave

?: Better hurry, you two.

They saw a Skeleton Monkey

Sparx: What the? You're a Formless!

They are gonna fight him

Gibson: And who are you?

?: Or you'll never see Antuari again.

Sparx: What? You're crazy. Antuari is our team, and we can see him anytime we want.

?: Like right now? He's leaving the city. And by the time you'd catch up... he'll be a different monkey.

Sparx: Listen, you Skeleton Monkey. You don't know the first thing about Antuari. We are monkey teams by the power primate.

Gibson: And are you trying to pick a fight?

?: Pathetic. Is that what you call a teamwork? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself with your friend. Well then, what could you possi know when you're stuck here for 3 years, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny World?

He went to the Portal

And they remember the time they have great teamwork with him, and now they realised what he means

Sparx and Gibson: Antuari!

Meanwhile

Chiro: ...And this time as you are now Animal Warrior, you must always conscious of-

They heard and alarm, and the screen has shown up

Chiro: Huh? What's going on?

Then Antuari appeared

Antuari: What's happen?

Nova: We don't know for sure.

Antuari: Where's Gibson?

Otto: He went off to see Sparx.

Nova: And why aren't they here?

They look at Chiro who was talking to the screen

Chiro: You sure? Okay, I'll send my team to find out.

They look at his team

Chiro: Monkey Team. It was my teacher, Yen Sid. And he was an old friend to master Erapus, And Erapus said to me, he was not master anymore... but he still keep close eye the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we warriors of the sword must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells the princesses of heart are in trouble. Not only from the codes of darkness as you may assume... but also from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form like the formless- Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As warriors of the sword, you are tasked with striking down and who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are working together with Formless. Erapus tried to pass this news on Master Xehanort, but his repeated attempts to reach him have failed. He doubt there is any connection, and get... This is troubling him.

Antuari: So he's gone?

Chiro: So here we are. I need you 3 to get this situation under control. Destroy the Unversed and the Formless, and find the leader. Erapus unlocked the Lanes Between. You will all use these Forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness loom closer than usual with these spaces, but your armors will protect you. Even though, remember the rules I said to you. You won't tell anyone there are other worlds. Now leave, and fulfill your adventure.

All: Yes, Chiro.

Antuari is gonna leave

Curio: Antuari, Stop. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you have change my mind.

Antuari: What do you mean?

Chiro: You should know, that you care for me like a son. If I could have my way, I would name you a Warrior in a second. But, who would I know, when you are so obsessed with power? Antuari, you mustn't be afraid of losing.

Antuari: I won't. And you look wiser like me.

Chiro: I am. Dear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You will not forget.

Antuari: I won't. Thank, you Chiro. And this time... I won't let it happen to me.

He left

Nova: Chiro, me and Otto be best on our way.

Then they saw Sparx and Gibson running

Chiro: Nova, Otto wait. Before you go, I have one... well... a request for you, two.

Otto: And what would that be?

Chiro: I said to Antuari this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Warrior... and I meant it. And however, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the exam- I know it runs very deep. If he were to- if those power were to prove too much for him to handle, I need you two to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I couldn't bear to lose any of you to the darkness.

Otto: We will, Chiro. You were my friend, and you always are.

Nova: And don't worry. I promise you I will bring Antuari back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Warrior.

They are looking at Antuari's sit

Nova: He's not as weak as you think.

Sparx and Gibson saw Antuari leaving

Both: Antuari!

Antuari: It's okay. I'll be fine.

He press the button on his Armor Piece, and he is full Armor, he use his sword and beam up to the sky, and it created a portal. Antuari toss his sword to the air and it became a Glider and now he left the city

Gibson: What should we do now?

Sparx: I don't know. But maybe...

They press the button on their Armor Piece, and they are full Armor

Sparx: Whoa!

Gibson: Amazing.

Sparx: Let's do this!

They toss the sword to the air and it became a Hoverboard and a Helicopter and they left the City

Nova: Wait! Sparx!

Chiro: Oh No. He can't. Nova, Otto, you have to bring him back.

Otto: Don't worry, we will.

They press the button on their Armor Piece and they are full Armor, they toss their sword to the Air and it became a Bike and a Motorcycle and they left the City

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Megakat City and Acme Fall

Antuari made it to this world and had his Armor dismissed and then he saw Monster

Antuari: Formless. And those monster... are these the Unversed that Chiro told me? Well, I better fight them!

He is fighting and then one is escaping

Antuari: You're escaping!

He's follow it and defeated it and he saw a City

 **MegaKats City**

He saw a Mysterious Figure

Black Doom: Who are you? I thought everyone at the city has been asleep from their eternal slumber. Are you from another world like me?

Antuari: You're from another world, too?

Black Doom: I am. My name is Black Doom. I visit this world for my trip. And what's you're name?

Antuari: Antuari.

Black Doom: You're a Sliver Robot Monkey.

Antuari: Can you know more about this monster. The one's they attack.

Black Doom: Hmph. Why would I give a though to those monster so base... so inconsequential.

Antuari: They are at base, after all. Look, I was looking for someone. Do you know a leader from the Unversed?

Black Doom: I don't know anything about it. Was he an outsider, like you? Hmm, I do remember someone leaving the city.

Antuari: Tell me- what was he doing there?

Black Doom: I'm so sure... I can only be certain he was not from this city. If you're curious, go to the city for yourself. There- the entrance is over there.

Antuari: Okay.

Black Doom: Maybe he did speak, about imprisoning- "the light"... "The light" could be so many things. Could he have meant Callie?

Antuari: Callie..

He went off to the city, and he saw the Gate blocked from the Magic and he use the Sword to unseal it

He made it to the place and saw a girl cat sleeping

Antuari: This feels so familiar...

Black Doom: Her heart is filled with light- not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of hard I need.

Antuari: For what?

Black Doom: Imagine with me, the most important of future... Seven of the purest hearts each over flowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to file all worlds.

Antuari: What are you talking about?

Black Doom: Well, you're Power and that sword you holding... The Sword of Ghost, that you have.

Antuari: What? How did you know?

Black Doom: That blade and your power is the info way to obtain the hearts.

Antuari: No more talking. Where is the Leader of the Unversed?

Black Doom: You're words will get you nowhere, monkey. If you want to learn more you must retrieve the heart of Callie.

Antuari: And how could I do this for?

Black Doom: It's not a matter of "how" but of will. In your heart, there is Darkness just waiting to be awakened.

And then he put some spell on Antuari

Antuari: I don't... understand what you're talking about.

Black Doom: Maybe not yet... But I have power over sleep from a friend of mine. And I will awakened what's inside you... Then you shall be free to b who you really are.

In his heart

Chiro: Remember what I said that darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe. Would that we could be rid of it. You must destory it. Push the darkness down- give it no Quarter in your heart.

Then Antuari has been asleep and when under Black Doom control, he take the Heart from his power and his sword and it went to Black Doom

Black Doom: (Chuckled) I have finally got it. This is what I'm waiting for.

Then Antuari is not under his Spell anymore

Black Doom: To think that all he spoke of was and will be true.

He send Callie's Heart somewhere, and Antuari look so Horrified

Antuari: What? What happen... (Gasp) What did you do? What happen to me?

Black Doom: You speak as if I could some Invisible strings. Nope, you couldn't further from the truth, monkey. I simply whispered to the darkness you already help inside.

Antuari: How can this happen?

He imagine that Callie's is Sparx

Antuari: Sparx!

Black Doom: Oh course, you want to know where the Leader is. Well, I don't know anything. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the sword is necessary to gather years, just like my friends. Join me. So we can collect six more heart of pure light. Then we can rule the world Together.

Antuari: You have been mistaken. I'm a Guardian, not a tyrant.

Then a rumbling happen to the city

Black Doom: Hmph... For a Guardian, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember that- the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now then... my work has been finish, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you need to chase?

He disappeared

Antuari: Stop!

Black Doom: (Laugh)

Then a Rumbling has started

Antuari: The Unversed... They're going to destroy the City. I better hurry!

He went off and defeated all the Unversed, and he went to see Callie

Antuari: It's all my fault her light has been stolen. It's all because I was weak... I'm so sorry. I'll get you're light back.

He left the city

Antuari: Once I learn to stand up against the darkness. Why would the leader of the Unversed imprison the light? The purest hearts of light- do they hold the answer?

Meanwhile

Black Doom: Seven pure hearts, each completely hold of darkness... Such a search may take some time like her.

He disappeared

Next World

Brain and Pinky are coming up with a new plan

Brain: We need to come up with a plan to take over the world.

Pinky: But what about the Warner Bros and their sister?

Brain: We have need to find a way to get rid of them.

Pinky: And how can we do that?

Brain: All we need to get rid of... Is Dot.

Antuari is eavesdropping them

Antuari: I wonder what they up to?

He began to listen to them more

Pinky: Why would we get rid of her?

Brain: Because her heart is always bright.

Antuari realised it

Antuari: Another one?

Then Pinky and Brain heard someone

Brain: Who's there!?

Antauri came out of his hidding spot

Antuari: My name is Antuari. I'm looking for the leader from those monster. Have you find one?

Brain: I don't know who it was?

Antuari is gonna leave

Brain: Stop. Maybe... we have a task for you. If complete it. I will ask you where you find the Leader from those monster, you said. From the Machine, that I install it. Is that a deal?

Antuari: Okay. And what's it gonna be?

Brain: (chuckled) There is little girl who was a sibling to them. Her name is Dot. Bring her to me.

He show a picture to Antuari

Antuari: So that little girl is Dot. I don't get it? Why you want that little girl for?

Brain: If you don't do this task, I'll destroy you. And I have more than enough of her light.

Antuari: What would she do to you?

Brain: None of your beeswax. Now, do it what I ask. Bring me the Girl, so I can tell you where the leader is.

Antuari: Where could I find her?

Negaduck: At the woods. She's went off on trip. Now go, and bring her to me.

Antuari: Bring that girl? This Dot is my best chance right now? Maybe he will know where the leader is. But happen if..

He remembers what he did to Callie's

Antuari: No, I can't let that happen.

 **Acme Falls**

He went to woods and found Dot

Antuari: That might be her.

He approach her

Antuari: Little girl?

Dot: Who are you?

Antuari: I'm Antuari.

Dot: Wow. You're look like a Robot.

Antuari: Actually, I am.

Dot: Oh. Why you come here?

Antuari: I want to find Dot.

Dot: That's my name! How did you know?

He look away from her

Antuari: (Whisper) That's her. That mouse just wants her. She's the one.

Dot noticed he look away

Dot: Are you feeling, Alright?

Antuari: Sorry, do you know a Leader who was controlling the Unversed?

Dot: Nope, Sorry.

Antuari: Great.

Then an Unversed has appeared and it scared Dot

Dot: I'm going home!

Antuari: Wait! You can't go alone!

Then the Unversed stop him

Antuari: Move!

They are fighting them and then Dot is gone

Antuari: Great. She's gone. She said she doesn't know about that leader. That leaves me with just one other option. Him... back at the city.

He returned

Brain: Why are you back? You're supposed to bring that girl to me.

Antuari: I lost her. And why would you want her for?

Brain: Because I want her to be Kidnap from me. And you failed me.

Antuari: I don't want to do this. You know, you want their sibling to be Kidnap from you. And I don't want to do this to them. And I know you have thick heart.

Negaduck: (Angry) Why you little... Pinky, get him!

He look so afraid

Brain: Why you look scared?

Pinky: I don't think I can't fight him.

Brain: (Angry) THAT DOES IT!

He Spill the formula on him and he look vicious, so he fight Antuari

Hours Later

Antuari has defeated him

Brain: How did you do that?

Antuari: I defeated him. Now tell me, where the leader is.

Brain: Okay, okay. I found out where he is.

He's using a machine and it analysing

Brain: It say "Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells." And that it.

Antuari: Is that all?

Brain: (Sigh) Yes.

Antuari: Okay. You've been a big help.

He left

Meanwhile

Sparx and Gibson made it to Town and they look at it

Sparx: Man, look at this place.

Gibson: There's alot of people in this town.

They saw Yakko and Wakko heading to the Bridge

Sparx: I wonder who they are?

Gibson: Don't know. Let's go check it out.

They went there and they saw them working on something

Sparx: What are you guys are doing?

Wakko: (Scream) Who are you?

Gibson: We are just-

Wakko: Robots are going to take over my town? I won't let you do that!

He is escaping except Yakko

Yakko: Jeez, never seen him like that.

Sparx: Look, we're not gonna take over.

Wakko: You're not?

Gibson: Yes.

Wakko: Well, that mean... you're going to eliminate me!

He ran away, and our Heroes catch him

Sparx: Look... Mr, we're not gonna a take over and hurt you.

Wakko: If you don't. Why don't you just leave my town at once! You're not welcome here!

Sparx: Alright. Jeez.

They are going to leave

Gibson: Um, do you know any place that we investigated?

Yakko: Yes, there is our neighbourhood that we live right over there. You should look everywhere at the park

Sparx: Okay, thank.

They left and they made it to the house

Gibson: I think this is where they lives.

Sparx: Yeah. Let's go investigated.

Then they heard a Scream at the Forest far away

Sparx: A Scream?

Gibson: Someone needs help!

They went to the Forest

They found a little girl who look so scared and crying

Sparx: Are you alright?

Dot: (Crying) It was those monster. They tried to get me!

Gibson: Maybe, we should protect you.

She look so better

Dot: You sure?

Sparx: Yeah.

Dot: Wow! Thanks!

Sparx: I'm Sparx.

Gibson: Gibson.

Dot: Nice to see you guys. (Sigh) I just want to go home, I really go back home.

Sparx: Don't worry, we'll take you there. Come on.

They went to the House

Dot: Home Sweet Home.

Sparx: Well, we should look around the Neighborhood. We'll be back. So go rest up.

Hours later

Yakko and Wakko has return home and saw Dot

Yakko: Dot? You're back.

Hours later

Sparx: There's nothing there we should... oh, him again.

Wakko: You again? Haven't I told you to leave my town.

Dot: Wakko! Calm down. They just saved back at the woods.

Wakko: He did?

Sparx: Of course, we are. We just saved your sister.

Dot: They're the one who save me from this monster.

Gibson: Monster?

Gosalyn: Yes. There is a Silver Monkey, who was a Sword and a Claw. And then the monster appeared right in front on me. When I escape from those back in the woods.

Sparx: Wait. A Silver Monkey, who has a sword and a Claw?

Then Gibson and Sparx know who it was

Both: Antuari?

Yakko: Dot, you're saying that monkey show up before those Monster?

Gibson: That's impossible! Antuari would never do that!

Gosalyn: Well, of course. I'm sure I didn't. Like someone who looks exactly like him?

Wakko: (Angry) So if your with him? You better leave right now!

Gibson: We'll prove it!

They ran off and they saw an Unversed

Sparx: Move away!

They made it to the City

Both: Antuari!

He is not here

Sparx: (Sigh) He's not here, isn't he?

Gibson: Yep.

Then a Formula has been Drop, by Pinky

Sparx: Um, Mr. You drop this.

Pinky: Oh, thanks. I have to be careful for losing it.

He saw a Sword and the Monkey

Pinky: Hmm, I haven't seen you around before.

Gibson: Antuari was here. You know Antuari?

Pinky: Well... yeah. That monkey pointed one of those at me asking about some "Leader of the Unversed"- and he makes my friend angry.

Sparx: That doesn't sound like him at all... Mr, where did Antuari go?

Pinky: No, Idea. Must you be so angry about me for your friend.

Gibson: Huh?

Sparx: What? No, we were just...

He's left

Sparx: Antuari, where did you go?

Gibson: Look, we have to leave.

Sparx: Okay.

They left Acme Falls

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Bikini Bottom

At Sandy's Treedome

She look at the Poster of the Contest

Sandy: Oh boy, it will take some time for me to finish it.

Patrick: Sandy! Sandy!

He arrived at her Treedome

Sandy: Howdy, Patrick? What's wrong?

Patrick: There is someone new in Bikini Bottom.

Sandy: Really? That's great?

Patrick: And they also in the Cage from Plankton over there.

Sandy: What? Oh no.

They went off

Sparx and Gibson are in the Cage

Sparx: Where are we, Gibson?

Gibson: I don't know.

They Finally Realize

Sparx: Somebody tell us why we're in a CAGE!

Then Sandy and Patrick let them out

Sandy: Here you go. Wow! I never seen a Robot here in Bikini Bottom.

Sparx: Bikini Bottom?

Sandy: Patrick. Why don't you go ask them.

Patrick: Alright.

He approach

Patricia: Hmm... you look kinda cool like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Maybe... you guys should help Sandy, there. What do you saying?

Sparx: Sure.

Gibson: Okay.

They left the Cage

Sandy: Wow! You made a friend of Robot Monkey. That's great! I'm Sandy Cheeks.

Patrick: I'm Patrick Star.

Sparx: I'm Sparx.

Gibson: And I'm Gibson.

Patrick: Okay, you guys. If you need some help, I'll help you.

Sandy: Well, I better go. Get some Supplies, I'll be back at my Treedome.

She left

Sparx: Man, I think she needs some help.

Patrick: I tried to help her. But she said, she can do this on her own.

Gibson: Well, it look like she's busy for something.

Patrick: Well, my best friends wants her to be at the Krusty Krab. But she wants to the contest for her dream.

Sparx: That's sound like someone we know.

Flashback has started

Antuari: Being a Warrior is all I've dream about.

Flashback has ended

Sparx: Hey, maybe you can help us find him. His name is Antuari. You seen him?

Patrick: Nope, sorry.

Gibson: Well, it was worth a shot.

Sparx: Yeah.

Patrick: Come on, follow me. You can come to Spongebob's House.

He left

Sparx: Wait for us!

They went to Spongebob's House and they look at the View

Sparx: You're Best Friend's house is a Pineapple?

Patrick: Yeah. And look over there. That's Bikini Bottom, and over there is the Krusty Krab.

Sparx: Is Sandy going to the Krusty Krab?

Patrick: Not really.

Then Sandy came to Spongebob's House

Sandy: Spongebob! Where is he?

Patrick: He's not here. He's still at the Krusty Krab.

Sandy: Aw, I just want to show him my Blueprint for my Invention. I guess I have to wait.

They saw Sandy look happy

Sparx: You're look so happy, Sandy.

Sandy: Of course, I'm going to the Contest for me to win. And I guess dreams really do come true. I better get some material and my tool at my Treedome, bye.

She left

Patrick: Aw, man. Poor Sandy... she's never gonna make to the Contest

Gibson: How come?

Patrick: You'll see. She's needs some parts for her Invention. We don't have any material for those. We search, search, search. She'll never gonna win that contest.

Gibson: Wait, I got an idea! Patrick, we will help you.

Patrick: Really?

They nodded means Yes

Patrick: Great! For what?

Gibson: To finish Sandy's Invention for the Contest. And we have to find some material and Tools to finish.

Sparx: So how can we get those?

Patrick: Look around Bikini Bottom. There are many material and Tools we need to get.

Gibson: Alright. We'll go find whatever we need. Patrick, you put all the materials over there, even all the Tools at the Toolbox.

Patrick: Alright.

They left the House

Patrick: Guys! Be careful of the Jellyfish!

Sparx: Jellyfish?

Patrick: Yeah. Jellyfish around Bikini Bottom, you better be careful not to get stung.

Sparx: We won't!

They went off to get some Materials

They got all the Materials and Tool for Sandy's Invention

Patrick: All right. The Last Material is Jellyfish Jam.

Sparx: Jellyfish Jam?

Patrick: Yeah, there's plenty of them at the Jellyfish Field. But there are many of them at King Jellyfish.

Gibson: Don't worry, we'll get those.

They are it to Jellyfish Field and they saw King Jellyfish

Sparx: Wow! He's one big Jellyfish.

Gibson: He looks a size as the Super Robot.

Sparx: Look!

They saw many Jellyfish Jelly Jar at King Jellyfish Cave

Sparx: Let's be Sneaky, so we can't wake him up.

Gibson: Alright.

They are sneaking to be Jellyfish Jam Jar, and they got, they didn't know King Jellyfish saw them and they are stung them

Patrick: Look out! King Jellyfish! Hurry, you guys!

He throw a Rock at them

King Jellyfish: (Buzzing)

And he shock Patrick

Patrick: (Scream)

Both: Patrick!

Patrick: Ow! That hurt!

Then King Jellyfish is gonna stung him again, and then Gibson stop him

Sparx: We got this!

Gibson: And take those Jellyfish Jam too. And don't eat them.

Patrick: Okay!

He is runaway with the Jellyfish Jam Jar, Sparx and Gibson are fighting King Jellyfish and they defeated him

Sparx: That should do it.

Then Patrick came back

Patrick: Wow! You guys fight King Jellyfish? That's awesome!

Sparx: Yeah. That's what friends do. Now let's go finish the Invention.

Patrick: Yeah. We are best friend!

They went off to Sandy's Treedome

Sandy look at the Poster

Sandy: Oh, well... looks like I'm not going to the Contest. After all, I suppose I should go to that Contest next year.

Sparx: Sandy!

They show her Invention

Sandy: You guys, made that for me?

Gibson: Yeah. All thanks to me. I'm a Genius.

Sandy: Wow! Thanks you, guys! I can finally go win that Contest. And I'm happy for us for helping me.

Patrick: No Problem, Sandy. Now go to that Contest.

Sandy: I will.

Hours Later

They all look at Bikini Bottom at Spongebob's House

Patrick: I hope Sandy's dream comes true. What are your dreams, Spark, Gibson?

Gibson: To become a Brilliant Scientist.

Patrick: And you, Sparx?

Sparx: Me? Hmm...

Flashback has started

Antuari: Being an Animal Warrior is all I've dream about.

Nova: Well, you're not the only one without us.

Antuari: I know. You, me, Otto, Gibson and Sparx all share the same dream.

Flashback has ended

Sparx: Weird... I'd never really though about that at least until you asked me, Patrick. My dream is becoming an Animal Warrior.

Patrick: I hope your dream comes true, too.

Sparx: Yeah. I know.

Gibson: Don't worry, someday, you will become an Animal Warrior like us.

Sparx: Yeah. Thanks, Gibson. And I just keep on believing, right?

Gibson: Of course.

Patrick: Yeah.

Meanwhile

Antuari arrived in Bikini Bottom and he saw Sandy Crying

Antuari: Alright, you okay?

Sandy: (Crying) Is just that... My friends made me this Invention, but it was ruined, thanks to Plankton! And almost looking forward to win that contest.

Antuari: I see. Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry yu through the hardest of trails.

Sandy: But I...

Then Unversed appeared

Antuari: Unversed!

He is fighting and he fight them

Sandy: I cannot believe... This happen.

Then a Cloudy has shown

Neptune: Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need.

Then King Neptune appeared

Sandy: There is nothing I could believe in... Nothing.

Neptune: Nothing, Citizen? Oh, no, you don't really mean that.

Sandy: Oh... But I was. It's just no use.

Neptune: Nonsense! If you'd last all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am.

Sandy: (Gasp) King Neptune!

Neptune: Come on, Sandy. You can't go to the contest with your gizmo looking like this.

Sandy: The Contact? But, my Invention I...

Neptune: That's okay, I know how to help you.

He use his power on Sandy and her Invention is fixed

Sandy: (Gasp) My Invention is Repair!

Neptune: That's right. Thank to my power. And listen carefully, you 2 Hours before 12:00 Clock. Until you're Invention would be like this.

Sandy: I will, thanks.

She went off to the Contest

Antuari: Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I notice that? Excuse me, Sir. What did you just do?

Neptune: Who are you?

Antuari: I'm Antuari.

Neptune: Antuari. I use my power for Sandy, to make her dreams comes true. And Antuari, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?

Antuari: I was. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true.

Neptune: Well, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Sandy Cheeks believed her dreams can come true. I just wanted her to make her happy.

Antuari: So that's what make her shine- faith in her heart that anything is possible. Where did she go?

Neptune: Downtown. The Festival has begun. Go there and see her win, you'll know that she believes and that will help you to believe, too.

Antuari: Okay, thank you.

He went to the Downtown

He saw Sandy surrounded by the Formless

Antuari: The Formless? Here, too?

He is protecting Sandy and he defeated all the Unversed

Sandy: Wow! You know how to fight! Do you know Karate?

Antuari: No. But I do know Martial art.

Sandy: Wow. Never seen that Coming. Are you the one who...

Antuari: I'll take care of them. You wait right here.

Sandy: Come on, maybe I should go with you. I was gonna win the Contest.

Antarui: Oh. Okay, but stay behind me and make sure you protect your Invention.

Sandy: Alright.

Antuari: You're not scared?

Sandy: No. And didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?

Antuari: Oh, right... I did. Alright, you're ready?

Sandy: Yep.

They made it to Downtown, and everyone is here with their Inventions and Plankton is here.

Sandy: We finally made it. Thank you, um...

Antuari: Antuari.

Sandy: Thanks, Antuari.

She put there and she push the Button and her Invention is make a Disco Ball and everybody is dancing

Antuari: Maybe just believing is enough.

He look at all the people and Plankton looks Angry from her

Plankton: (Growl) I cannot believe she's gonna win that Contest! But wait, if she's going to Krusty Krab, then that means... (Evil Laugh and Cough) I got something on my throat.

Antuari saw the Formless going to Goo Lagoon

Antuari: Formless!

He went to talk to the Mayor

Antuari: Sir. How can I get there?

Mayor: Well, you could use the Bus stop, over there. You can get there to Goo Lagoon.

Antuari: Thank you.

He went to Goo Lagoon and he a Formless become a Robot and it's gone Malfunction, then the Robot is putting him to sleep and then blast him, and it turns out, he's not here.

Antuari: Over here!

The Formless saw Antuari as a Ghost

Mayor: Oh, no. A Malfunction Machine! Guards! Help us! Where could they be?

Antuari: I'll take care of this. You have to finished the Festival for the Contest.

Mayor: Okay, thank you.

He went off, and Antuari is fighting the Robot and he defeated him

Mayor: Thank you for saving, Bikini Bottom. Everybody in Bikini Bottom is senior themselves...

Antuari: Well, don't give up just yet.

He saw the Announcer give it the Trophy to Sandy, and she's happy

Antuari: Tell me something, Mayor. Have you always had a problem around here with those monster.

Mayor: Sorry, I believe... they began to appear shortly after a Skeleton Monkey arrived here in Bikini Bottom. Those that saw him said the monster is following his order, because he is the Commander of the Monster.

Antuari: Skeleton Monkey? Do you know where he went?

Mayor: Well... Nope. I don't believe anyone has seen him since this happen.

Antuari: I see.

Then they heard the Clock and Sandy Realize

Sandy: Wait. It's midnight?

Announcer: Of course. Why-

Sandy: I better go home. Bye!

Announcer: Wait. What about your Invention?

Sandy: Oh, thanks for reminding me.

She grab Invention and leave Downtown, Antuari saw her leave and he saw Nova and Otto

Antuari: Nova? Otto?

Both: Antuari.

He run to them

Nova: Antuari... Sparx left the city with Gibson.

Antuari: What?

Otto: I guess he and Gibson left to find you. Do you have any idea why they left?

Antuari: No... (Gasp) Maybe... Just before I left, he and Gibson tried to tell me something. I should have listened to them before I leave.

Otto: So... Did you find the Leader of the Unversed and Formless?

Antuari: Not yet, by it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light.

Nova: Pure hearts... Filled with light...

Antuari: All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here.

Otto: Okay. We'll stay here and look around the town.

Antuari: Alright. There is Krusty Krab over there. Maybe you two should go there.

Nova: Alright.

Antuari: Nova... Otto... You still have the same dream like me?

Otto: Well, yeah.

Antuari: There is a Squirrel who lives in Bikini Bottom. Her name is Sandy Cheeks. She made me realize how powerful is just to believe. No matter how difficult things seem... a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness.

They nodded to him

Antuari: If you see her, give her my thanks.

He went off

Antuari's Mind: A Skeleton Monkey who was a Commander of the Unversed and the Formless. Does he... Does he have anything to do with the Leader? Chiro said he first received words of these events from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time for me to see him.

He left Bikini Bottom

Nova and Otto look so happy for Antuari

Nova: He'll be alright, Otto. He won't give in to it.

Otto: I know, he will.

They made to the Krusty Krab and they look at Plankton flying to the Chum Bucket and then they sense Something to him, and they saw Mr Krab, going back to the Krusty Krab

Nova: Sir!

Mr. Krab: Eh?

Otto: Who's that little guy you throw?

Mr. Krab: That would be Plankton. He's my enemies who wants to steal the Krabby Patty formula for years.

Nova: You know, there is something strange about him.

Then Spongebob appeared

Spongebob: You're finally here!

Nova: What?

Spongebob: Oh! Sorry, I though you were Sandy.

Mr. Krab: Spongebob, you better cook some patties for the Party.

Spongebob: Don't worry, I will. Mr. Krab.

Mr. Krab: And for that, I invited everybody in Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab, during the Festival. And I better go see Sandy Cheeks at the Jellyfish Convention.

Mr. Krab left

Nova: Jellyfish Convention? Maybe we should go there.

Otto: Come on.

They went off

They made it to Jellyfish Convention, and they saw Plankton destroying all the Invention from the Contestants

Nova: I knew it. He has darkness inside him.

They are going inside

Neptune: Whoa, Citizen! It's too Dangerous for you to go inside and fight the Darkness.

Then Neptune appeared

Nova: Who are you?

Neptune: I'm King Neptune. I am here to help everybody here in Bikini Bottom.

Otto: That's cool to see you. But why would you advise us not to fight darkness with light.

Neptune: Plankton is so angry for Mr. Krab success for the Burger when they were kids. And now he wants to steal the Krabby Patty formula from him and his friends. Anger is Darkness. Light and Dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other.

Nova: Then what can we do?

Neptune: Sandy's Friends are here to help. Pearl, Ms. Puff, Larry and Gary are giving her more time for this Contest in the Jellyfish Convention before her light fades away. And even though, Patrick needs so help, and I'm sure you can do it.

Otto: We can do this.

Neptune: Then you need some power to help Patrick. Come back and see me when you're ready.

They are ready to go

Neptune: Here you go!

They into a Light and they went to Air Vent and they are in Jellyfish Convention and they saw Patrick holding many Jellyfish Jam

Nova: Are you alright?

Patrick: Yeah. Plankton destroy Sandy's Invention, and now I have carried those for Sandy's Invention

Otto: Let us help you.

Patrick: Hey, thank!

He saw Nova and Otto

Patrick: Hey, you look like Sparx and Gibson. Have you met them

Both: (Gasp)

Nova: I'm Nova.

Otto: I'm Otto. So... How did you know about Sparx and Gibson.

Patrick: We are best friends! They help me finish Sandy's Invention.

Otto: So where are they?

Patrick: (Sad) They left... They went off to find Antuari.

Nova: I see... Sparx, you really miss Antuari.

They heard a Voices over there

Patrick: Oh no! I'm out of time! Sandy need those!

They saw Unversed

Patrick: (Scream) No! I have to hurry!

Nova: We'll protect you! Patrick, don't drop the Jars.

They are fighting them and they did it

Patrick: Thank, you guys!

He went to the Door

Hours Later

Otto and Nova saw Pearl, Larry, Gary, and Ms. Puff talking to the Announcer, and they don't have much time before the Contest is done

Nova: We need to help them.

Otto: Yeah.

And then they got tripped from the Jelly and heard everyone's Attention

Announcer: Are you new here in Bikini Bottom?

Nova: Actually, we are.

Announcer: Hmm... You look like Robots, who invented you?

Otto: Don't know. Wanna see this... Um... Invention we made?

Nova: Otto! This one is no belong to you.

Otto: I know, but it will distract him, long enough.

Announcer: Okay, let me see.

They look at Door

Nova: Patrick, Hurry.

Then Sandy appeared with her new invention

Sandy: Hey, fella! Why don't you see my own Invention.

Plankton: Don't listen to her. You know she's in Downtown.

Announcer: I know. But she is needs to earn this.

Nova and Otto are helping here

Sandy: Thank, fellas.

Nova: Hey, we wanted to thank you, for teaching Antuari to keep believing.

Sandy: No Problem.

Announcer is going to see her Invention and then Plankton just spilled the Jelly and make the Announcer slip and destroy her Invention

All: (Gasp)

Announcer: I'm so sorry, I was an Accident.

Sandy: That's okay.

She bring out something and it was her Invention

Sandy: Because I have another Invention.

Plankton: (Gasp)

She press the Button and it make a Cool Disco, everybody is Cheering to her

Announcer: Amazing! You are the winner! Here's your Medal!

He gave her a Medal and then Mr. Krab and Squidward appeared

Mr. Krab: Everyone! Come to the Krusty Krab! We are having a Party today! And Sandy, you better hurry.

Sandy: Why? (Gasp) Oh no! I promise Spongebob, I'll be there.

She ran off and everybody left the Jellyfish Convention

Plankton: (Growl) I cannot believe this! First Downtown and now this! This is no fair! (He got an Idea) Wait... Maybe I could let them stay at Chum Bucket.

Minutes Later

Nova And Otto left the Jellyfish Convention and they heard Sandy's Scream

Nova: What's that?

They saw, Larry, Pearl, Mr. Krab, Squidward, Ms. Puff, Patrick, Gary and the Mayor running back here

Otto: What's going on!? Where's Sandy?

Mayor: We were attacked! By a monster in Downtown!

Nova: Monster?

They went off to find out

Meanwhile

Sandy is laying on the Ground, because a Robot Unversed is attacking the City and Plankton Laugh

Plankton: This time, I will rule Bikini Bottom for my glory! (Laugh)

Then Nova and Otto saved Sandy

Plankton: Now, you gonna face from me!

Then the Robot just blast Plankton and he fly's off

Plankton: (Scream)

Nova: The Darkness in his heart overtake him.

Otto: Sandy, you better go now!

Sandy left to the Krusty Krab, while Nova and Otto are fighting the Unversed and they defeated it

Meanwhile

Everyone in Bikini Bottom is here in the Krusty Krab, and then Spongebob saw his Friends and Sandy

Spongebob: You're here!

Sandy: Howdy, Spongebob. I'm sorry I'm late.

Spongebob: It's okay, now let's party!

They are having a Party, Otto and Nova are watching them outside

Nova: A pure light filled with light...

Otto: It's funny, that Chiro taught me darkness needs to be Destroyed.

Nova: But, how come ? It's not with light?

Neptune: I'm afraid that you're too young to one. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just tuest in your dreams.

They look happy

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Escape the Castle and Save Dot

Sparx and Gibson are searching around City

Sparx: Did you find Antuari?

Gibson: No.

Sparx: (Sigh) Still no sign of him.

They saw a House and they saw Cat sleeping

Sparx: She's so Beautiful.

?: Stop! Get away from her!

It was Three good Faires

Gibson: Sorry. We didn't know she look so beautiful.

Flora: Who are you?

Sparx: I'm Sparx.

Gibson: I'm Gibson.

Fauna: You don't seem so bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like Callie.

Gibson: Can you tell us why she's sleeping?

Flora: Long ago, Black Doom cursed everything in the city. Now Callie's heart has been stolen.

Sparx: Well... Why don't we just get it back for her?

Fauna: That's impossible, dear. Black Doom's home is at the Mountain. It's not safe.

Sparx: We're not scared. We can't just leave Callie like this. Come on, we have to get her heart back. So what do you say? Wanna help us?

Flora: You know, you're absolutely right. The Mountains is through the Jungle. Come along- follow us.a after all, we wouldn't want you to get lost.

Gibson: Thank you.

They went off to get her heart back from Black Doom, they saw a Force Field

Sparx: Look like we're stuck.

Flora: This must be Black Doom's doing.

Fauna: I know.

She use her wand and the Force Field is gone

Fauna: Shall we?

Gibson: Sure.

They made it through the Castle and they saw Black Doom's Henchmen

Flora: Those were Black Doom's Guard.

Sparx: We can do this.

Gibson: Attention! Return to your duty!

They are fighting and they found Callie's Heart, Sparx uses his power and the Callie's Heart has been release, and then lights appeared

Gibson: Huh?

Sparx: What's that?

Flashback

Callie's is talking to the Swat Kat

Callie: You're sure you can come back?

T-Bone: Don't worry, we will someday.

Razor: We'll come back after we finish the Mission.

Callie: Okay, just be safe.

Both: We will!

They blast off

Flashback has ended

Sparx: What is that?

Gibson: Do I see something?

Flora: That's Callie's memories. She must have gotten her heart back.

Gibson: So her dream came true?

Flora: Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Callie's led her to her friendship.

Fauna: I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?

Gibson: Of course.

Flora: You also has a strong light.

Sparx: We did.

Merryweather: All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!

They are gonna leave before Black Doom appeared

Nova and Otto made it to the Castle and they saw a Light

Otto: What is that?

They saw a Light heading to the city

Nova: I think we should take a look.

Otto: Alright.

They went inside the Castle

Back to Sparx and Gibson

Black Doom looks Angry and he noticed Sparx and Gibson is here

Black Doom: Somebody has released Callie's Heart. Tell me, monkeys, was it you?

Flora: Black Doom.

Sparx: Yeah! Because you stole her heart!

He gonna fight him and he disappeared

Black Doom: A Sword... You must be Sparx and Gibson.

Gibson: What? How did you know about us... And the sword?

Black Doom: My powers ensure I'd know of the sword to bringing me more hearts. Antauri gave me a demonstration.

Sparx: What? Antuari... He was here?

Gibson: When?

Black Doom: Well, of course. In fact, it was him who stole Callie's Heart.

Sparx: I'm not believing you!

Gibson: Me too!

They are gonna fight him

Black Doom: I was going to leave up you unharmed... But it seems I have no choice, but to do this!

They are gonna fight him and they defeated him

Sparx: There's no way Antuari would take someone's heart for that!

Black Doom: You didn't believe me? That's miserable, for he agreed so easily.

Sparx: Have he.

Nova: Sparx! Gibson! Don't be stupid!

Then saw Nova and Otto

Gibson: Guys!

Otto: Antuari would never do that. He's our team.

They look happy

Sparx: Yeah.

Black Doom: Hmm... The truth can be most foul even amongst the closest of teams. After all, one never knows the secret of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agreed... Sparx... Gibson... Nova... Otto

They doesn't like him, and Nova and Otto look at Sparx

Nova: Chiro, send us. Sparx... let's go back to the City.

Sparx: I...

Otto: Antuari would never leave...

Flashback has started

? Like right now? He's leaving the city. And by the time you'd catch up... he'll be a different monkey.

Flashback has ended

Sparx: I can't... I can't go with you.

Nova: Why not?

Sparx: It's just... I have to find him, before it's too late.

He and Gibson left

Nova: Guys!

Black Doom: I see, you're the Warriors.

Otto: What?! How did you know that we are the Warriors?

Black Doom: A source of power... A sword that opens the hearts of men, of entire world's... And allows one to attain anything and everything. Such a power I find most interesting me.

That makes them worried about Antuari

Nova: So, Antuari... Did he...

Otto: It can't be... Was he?

Black Doom: Of course. Now. My friends, would you like to assist me, as well?

They look angry at him

Both: (Angry) No way!

Black Doom: Looks like Skeleton King was right... You are a Stubborn Animals.

Nova: What? Skeleton King? How did you know him?

Otto: Yeah, tell us.

Black Doom: It looks like you need some time for that... Then again, I know a place.

He make a Portal and then Nova and Otto got sucked in

Back to Sparx and Gibson

Sparx: Antauri, where are you?

Gibson: Don't worry, we'll find him.

Back to Nova and Otto

Otto and Nova has comes out to the Portal and they saw T-Bone and Razor

T-Bone: Looks like they caught you.

Razor: Who are you?

Nova: I'm Nova.

Otto: And I'm Otto.

Razor: Great to see you. I'm Razor and this is T-Bone.

Otto: So how did you end up?

Razor: To prevent us from breaking his evil curse. We were a Mission to leave the City and help the people from their homes, but now our homes and our friends has been lies in an eternal slumber... We are only ones who can defeat that Three eyed freak.

Nova: Who told you?

T-Bone: Black Doom. Because we don't want our homes and Callie to have an eternal sleeps

Nova: You really cared for your city and her.

Flora: Is what you said true?

Razor: Of course. It is.

Flora: (Gasp) Razor, T-Bone. You're okay.

T-Bone: We are.

Flora: Listen, the road of your hometown and friend may be harder by many more dangers which you two will have to face.

Nova: Me and Otto will go with you. There's something we need to know, and Black Doom has the answers.

Flora: Yes, of course, dear. Now, come along. We must hurry back to the city.

They are escaping the Castle and they are fighting the Guard on their Way out, and they are gonna make it back for the City

Black Doom: A jungle of thorns will be your Doom. Round around the the city in a bower of doom!

Then all Thorn has covered the City and then Black Doom appeared

Otto: Black Doom! What did Skeleton King tell you?

Black Doom: Such a stubborn, Monkey, that you don't have Antauri's gift for obedience. Or can you see how easy it was for him.

Nova: Antuari would never do anything to help you!

Black Doom: Quite the Contrary. He fully embraced the darkenss within himself.

Otto: Quit lying!

Black Doom: See for yourself- all the powers of hell!

He became a monster, they are fighting him and they defeated, then Black Doom use his fire breath to Otto and Nova and they got Surrounded

Nova: Oh Great!

Razor: That's Great! Looks like we have to fight him.

T-Bone: Yeah!

Flora: All together...

They use their wand on Razor and T-Bone's Sword

Flora: Now swords of truth, fly swift and sure... that evil die, and good endure.

They aim it to the Chest and now he has been Defeated, the Thorns are gone. Razor and T-Bone went back to the city. Black Doom is still alive and look weak

Nova: It's the power of true teamwork that defeated you.

Black Doom: I will never be defeated by something as insignificant as team.

Otto: You don't know the last one about it. You're too clouded by darkenss to see that there's something greater.

They look at the City and Firework has started

Nova: Do what every you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light.

Black Doom: Maybe... But remember this one- as long as there is light, there will be darkness like my friend, Maleficent and Myotismon told me. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Them they will all belong to me and her even him! (Laugh)

He disappeared

Nova: (Growl)

Otto: Let it go.

Nova: (Sigh) Sorry. Antuari... You have to stay strong for us.

Next World

Dot is going to drink the potion that Pinky gave her, she drink it and then she doesn't feel good.

Next Day

Nova and Otto has arrived in this world and they saw everyone crying in the Hospital

Nova: Um... Are you okay?

Slappy: Our friend, Dot... She's going to die.

Otto: What? What makes you say that?

Skippy: Because she's running out of time.

Nova: What?

Rita: Because she drank the formula full of Poison.

Nova: How did this happen?

Mindy: Yesterday, Brain made a formula and fooled her to drink it. And now, she's running out of time unless we find a cure for her.

Hello Nurse: But unfortunately, We run out of them.

Ralph: Because someone took it from us. And it was Pinky and Brain

Skippy: But... we cannot give ourselves up! We have to go to their lair and get that Antidote!

Slappy: Are you insane!? What if you get killed from them.

Skippy: Well, we have to do something to save her!

Nova: Then let me and Otto do it.

Dr Scratchansniff: You sure?

Otto: Yes, we can do what we can.

Skippy: Okay, We're counting on you.

They went off and they saw Yakko and Wakko

Nova: Hey. What are you kids doing here?

Yakko: We were just waiting for our sister. Dot. But...

Otto: What?

Wakko: She never shown up? Did something happen to her?

Nova: Yes. Pinky and Brain and just trick her by drinking the formula that was poison. And she's running out of them.

Both: (Gasp)

Yakko: You got to be kidding me!? Where is she?

Otto: At the Hospital. And your friends told us that we need an Antidote.

Wakko: Okay! The Antidote is inside Pinky and Brain's Lair. You should go there and get it. We'll head to the Hospital.

So he and his brother went off to the Hospital

Nova: The Antidote is inside their lair, right?

Otto: Yes. Let's go.

They went to their lair to get the Antidote and they found it, but until and Giant Robot appeared and took the antidote from our heroes, so they have to fight and retrieve the Antidote and they won, they defeated the Robot and retrieve the Antidote

Nova: Alright, let's go.

They went back to the Hospital, and they arrived just in time

Yakko: Hurry!

Nova gave her the Antidote and make drink it, but nothing happen. And they now that they are too late

Wakko: No... No!

They began to cry now, because she's gone... Until then, she began to wake up

Nova: (Gasp) Dot!

She awake and look better now

Yakko: Dot!

Wakko: You're alive!

They began to cheer for her, because of a Miracle

Nova: This is a Miracle.

Otto: It is.

Flashback has started

Nova is worried about Sparx, who he doesn't wake up

Nova: Sparx, I wonder if you ever wake up. (Sigh) It's been 3 Day's, since Chiro became a new leader. Well, I better go. Bye.

She's gonna leave his room, and then Sparx has awaken

Nova: Sparx!? You're awake! Antauri! Gibson! Otto! Chiro! Sparx has awake!

Flashback has end

They are celebrating for Dot's Recovery. Otto and Nova are watching them

Nova: I think, every waking has a journey. Maybe Sparx left... Because it was his time.

Otto: Yeah, it is.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Find the Black Coated Person and Fight

A black coated Person is talking to the Hedgehog

Meanwhile

Antuari made it to Yen Sid's Tower and he saw Bugs Bunny with a sword

Bugs: Alakazam!

He turn into a Shooting Star and left

Antuari: I think this I where Yen Sid lived.

 **Mysterious Tower**

He went to the tower and meet Yen Sid

Antuari: Master Yen Sid. My name is Antuari.

Yen Sid: Yes. My student, Chiro. Told me all about you. It is the Unversed.

Antuari: Of course, Master Yen Sid. I thought is the best to see the counsel of one wiser like me.

Yen Sid: I am not a Master with Erapus. I doffed that mantle.

Antuari: But sir, wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He has a Sword...

Yen Sid: You refer to Bugs Bunny. He, too, sought guidance here. As a king, he is good and kind like Mickey Mouse. But the weight of a crown has not cured him in impetuousness. He has left with an object whose power he does not understand like Mickey and Fuyunyan. Who not know how to control. Bugs imagines my 3rd Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his sword to set things right.

Antarui: I'm not so sure what's wrong... The Leader of the Unversed and the Formless is here somewhere from other worlds. And for that I've learned there's a Skeleton Monkey who was a Commander of the "Unversed" and the Formless on the loose.

Yen Sid: To arrived at the truth perhaps you should approach things differently- first consider them one and the same problem.

Antuari: The Leader of the Unversed and the Formless is connect somehow?

Yen Sid: I must not make assumptions... Find the Black Coated Person, Antuari. That is where you should begin.

Antuari: Yes, sir.

He left

Yen Sid: I had hoped. Skeleton King, your heart would no longer else you astray.

Back to Antuari

Antuari is traveling the Lanes Between

?: (Voice) Antuari...

Antuari: That voice?

?: (Voice) Come see me at once.

He went to a desert world and found a Black Coated

Antuari: It's you...

He lands and have his Armor dismissed

Antuari: I went through many World's. I know that you're the leader of the Unversed and the Formless. I just want to know why?

?: Someone had to safeguard the light... from the demon I unleashed. You must know about the Skeleton by now, a Monkey who looks like you and your friends. His name is... Mandarin.

Antuari: Mandarin? He's alive?

?: That's right. He is. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making.

Antuari: So... Does that mean he's the Commander of the Unversed and the Formless?

?: He is. And he wants a Revenge on Sparx.

Antuari: What? Why him?

?: You see... Mandarin put his heart inside your friend.

Antuari: (Gasp)

?: When Sparx touch the Fire of Hate. Mandarin went into his heart and make Sparx evil, because of his other heart, he stole it from him. And now he make Sparx lost control of his Heart. And then, you and your team saved him. But Mandarin's other heart has been locked from Sparx's Heart. In the fact, Mandarin damaged Sparx's Heart in the most horrific way. So he did it to Sparx, after you and your friends meet chiro. I knew that monkey has gone to evil, but that boy have him defeated from the Power Primade.

Antuari: Listen. Sparx look so better after we defeated Skeleton King. And even have our memories about our past. You know it's Mandarin's fault who did this to Sparx.

?: Hmm... You got a point there. You know how to put a person's heart at ease.

Antuari: I remember that day that we meet Chiro.

Flashback has started

Chiro saw Monkeys at the Chamber Pod

Chiro: Whoa!

Then the Monkey has been awakened and they met Chiro

Antuari: Are you the one who awakened us?

Chiro: Yeah.

Antuari: I see. My name is Antuari.

Nova: I'm Nova.

Otto: Otto.

Gibson: Gibson.

Sparx: Sparx.

Chiro: Great to meet you, monkeys. I'm Chiro.

Sparx: Well, looks we have a new leader of this team.

Chiro: Wait. Me? A leader?

They nodded

Chiro: That's awesome! I always wanted to be a super hero. But where are you from? Do you know who created you? And do you know how to find

Sparx is not feeling and he feel the pain in his head

Sparx: (Scream)

Nova: Sparx!

Otto: Are you alright?

Gibson: Speak to us!

Antuari: Chiro, what have you done.

Chiro: I didn't do anything. I just... want to ask some questions.

Antuari: We don't remember who created us. And Sparx cannot tell you anything, because he cannot remember anything.

Flashback has ended

Antuari: The talk that I have with Chiro. When he first met us. Sir... Why is Mandarin is alive?

?: Oh yes. Well, he did his best to contain his heart to Sparx, because...

Antuari: He escape from us, 3 years ago?

?: That's right. Mandarin uses the sword to sow seeds of darkness from skeleton king. And now, you see- the world's teem with his ghastly underlings.

Antuari: You're talking about the Unversed and the Formless?

?: He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Sword is not his to bear. He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation. Lend me your power, Antuari. Right this wrong i have wrought.

Antuari: If he's still alive. How can I find him?

?: All I can tell you about Mandarin amounts to this- his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt... And then eliminate him.

He has a Vision of the future from his friends and they are in trouble

?: It's stands to reason that he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden.

Antuari: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Mandarin.

He left

Meanwhile

Sparx and Gibson are traveling in the Lanes Between and they saw a Skeleton Monkey

Sparx: You again?

He went off, and they follow him. Now they are here at the Dessert World

Sparx: Where did he go?

Gibson: Don't know.

They know he's behind them

Sparx: Okay! What did you mean another Antuari being a different monkey?

?: You should know what I said. The Antuari you know will be long gone forever.

Sparx: That's the lamest thing we've ever heard!

?: Lame? Or True?

He bring out his sword

Gibson: A Sword?

They are gonna fight him

?: Alright, let's see what you made off?

He defeated them

?: Is that all you've got? Hmm, you are lame. I'd be going against the Leader's orders, but what do I cared? As far as I know, your role here is done.

He's gonna finish them off with his Dark Power and he blast them and he find out their not here

Bugs: I got you, Doc!

It was Bugs Bunny and he save them

Bugs: Heal!

He healed Sparx and Gibson and they feel better

Bugs: Okay, Doc. Tell me, how you get that? Sword are not something you use just to hurt someone around! And look! I'll show you!

Sparx: The Three of us can!

They get up and they work together to fight him, and they defeated him. The Skeleton Monkey is laying down Unconscious and then he get up

?: Well, you win.

He Summon a portal

Mandarin: Consider yourself probation.

He disappeared

Sparx: Probation for what?

Gibson: Hey, Bunny. Thank you for before, we owe you. I'm Gibson and this is Sparx, and what's your name?

Bugs: I'm Bugs Bunny.

Sparx: It looks you have a sword.

Bugs: Yeah, I've been training under the great Yen Sid. He finds out that the world's are in big trouble, so I left without telling him.

Gibson: I guess that make three of us. We ran off, too.

Bugs show them a Yellow star Shard

Bugs: All I need to do is think it and the Star shard will take me anywhere I want to go. And I think it would. I haven't got the find points down, like... When, or where... It just kind of kicks in when the it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here. And you know, it would be an accident. Maybe it's gonna work because it's reaction to something.

Gibson: Why's that?

Bugs: Look.

They look at the Star Shard, then it's glowing and they got teleported

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Radiant Garden

Nova and Otto are traveling in the Lanes Between and they saw Antauri

Nova: Antauri? What's he doing?

He went to off to somewhere, so they follow him.

Meanwhile

Sparx and Gibson are drifting into the Lanes Between and they saw Radiant Garden, so they landed here and they saw Bugs heading to the Castle

Sparx: It's that Bugs?

Gibson: I think it is.

They went off to find him

Meanwhile

Antuari made it to Radiant Garden and he saw the Unversed

Antuari: The Unversed! That's what that Person said to me.

He's fighting and defeated them and he saw the Black Coated Person walking that way

Antuari: Where is he going? Maybe he find Something out.

He went off and he saw a Magician Girl drop a Book

Zatanna: Phew. There's that house. I should just followed the map.

Antique pick it a Book and it's a Picture of Kirby and his friends, so he went inside the House

Antuari: Excuse me. I believe you drop the book.

He gave to her

Zatanna: I did? Oh! I'm so sorry to say this. But this isn't one of mine... But what a wonderful book it is. This unassuming volume, seems to have the usual effect of awakening ones inner most abilities.

Antuari: A Book that makes People stronger? If it's okay, Madam, should I have a closer look?

Zatanna: Of course, you will. And my name is Zatanna. And I'll have you know a lot of magician's comes with their minds. Anyway, like I said, the book is not mine. But I'd be happy to keep it here for you.

Antuari: Thank you, Zatanna

He left the House and saw the Formless running, so he chased it

Back to Sparx and Gibson

they made it to Castle and they got blocked by the Guard and it was Benny the Gorilla and Ed the Eagle

Benny: Hold it.

Ed: This castle is closed.

Sparx: But Somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours.

Benny: We don't aware any visitors. Now run along with your friend, Monkey, before the monsters get you.

Sparx and Gibson look confused

Gibson: We could have sworn we saw him.

They saw the Formless

Benny: They're here!

Ed: Radiant Garden will not fall under the likes of you.

He and Gibson are you a fight the Formless

Gibson. We can do this!

They ran off

Ed: Wait!

Benny: You Guys are so little!

They are going after them, but... Martin the Martian appeared

Martin: Ed! Benny! I told you to to defend the castle if you guys leave.

Ed: But those Monkeys...

Martin: Don't ever worried about him. They are so special.

Ed: They are what?

Benny: Martin was right. Lord and castle come first. The monkeys will have to take care of themselves.

Martin: And listen to this. His Lordship was asking for you. A heart avoid of darkness... Hm... It's looks like Evan was right, about that boy. Stripped clean or it, at that... Very questionable.

Back to Sparx and Gibson

They are running and they Witch Lezah facing the Formless

Witch: You listen here! You better leave me alone or else!

Sparx: Look out!

They save her and the Formless is running, so they are chasing them

Witch: Hold on! Wait a minute, boys! Do I ever get a chance for a thank you?

Gibson: Oh, you don't have to.

Witch: Will you wait for 5 Minute? Maybe I could give you something for my gratitude...

Sparx: (inpatient) Okay, just be hurry.

Witch: Okay- I have something to say... (laugh) come closer.

They come closer to her

Witch: Listen here, you came from another world, am I right?

Gibson: What? How did you know?

Witch: That's okay, I'll keep your secret. I'm not gonna asking you a weird question. You see, I was from too..

Sparx: You are? Have you used a broomstick?

Witch: No I'm not. I'm driving a Minivan. I asked a scientist named Kururu to bring me here from another world. After all, Adventures is the quest for fun!

Sparx: That's all? Thank you.

Witch: Wait, just a minute.

She bring out her pocket and it was a Passport

Witch: This one is the lifetime at Looney Tunes Town. You boys will have so many funs. And I'm the Witch from that town. You can have them. And it's plenty for 3 People.

She gave them 5 Cards, so they went off to find the Formless and then Zatanna appeared

Zatanna: Hold it, boys! Can't I get a moment of peace and quiet?

Gibson: Lady, get back inside. You're not safe here.

Zatanna: Ordering me to be safe? How's that unsafe? After all, I'm Zatanna. Oh... Another monkeys looking to awake the powers inside him. Is that it?

Sparx: Huh? How did you know?

Zatanna: (Chuckled) We Magician have a knowledge for knowing something. The book is inside on the Table. You may have a look, if you like.

She went back to her house

Gibson: What kind of book?

Sparx: I don't know.

Meanwhile

Nova and Otto are in Raident Garden looking for Antuari

Nova: Where is he?

Offto: I don't know.

They saw Witch Lezah

Nova: Excuse me! We are so sorry, Lady.

Witch: It's okay. at least, you speak polite to me. I'd be pleased to help you, if I could.

Otto: Have you seen monkey, who looks like us?, He's not around her. Have you seen him?

Witch: If you two are looking for him. He's at the Castle over there.

Otto: Thanks... Antauri. We hope you're here.

They went off to the Castle and they saw Little Bunny chasing from the Unversed

Nova: Unversed!

Then she ran off to Nova and Otto

Nova: Otto. I... Think I feel the light.

Otto: Me too.

They are gonna a fight them

Nova: There is no way we can fight them like this.

Otto: So, how can we did this?

Then Bugs Bunny saved them

Bugs: Listen! You have to get that girl saved from them.

Nova: Who are you, bunny? And why you have a Sword like us?

Bugs: No time for that. But right now, we gotta stop these monster!

Otto carried the little bunny to safety, and then he's back

Nova: Save her?

Otto: Yes, I did.

Bugs: Everything okay?

Nova: Yep.

Bugs: Let's do this!

Both: Right!

They are fighting the Unversed and they Defeated them

Nova: Thank you. My name is Nova and this is Otto. We are training from Chiro.

Bugs: And I'm Bugs Bunny. I used to be Yen Sid's Student. I came back to him for some more training.

Otto: I see. Me and Nova sense a Light from that bunny. You think that's why they attacked her?

Bugs: Yeah. I think you're right about this. If you asked me she must be something pretty extraordinary.

Lexi: Oh...

Nova: Of course. We're quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect.

Bugs: Let's team up.

Both: Yeah.

Then Bugs Star Shard is reacting

Bugs: What? Not again! I'll be fine!

She have been teleported

Bugs: See you later, folks!

He left to another world, then Lexi gave flower to Nova

Lexi: Take these.

Nova: Are those for me?

Lexi: Of course. I picked up some flowers. Thank you for saving me.

Nova: Thank you. You're so nice.

Lexi: I'm Lexi bunny. My Parents and my Grandpa moved here for 2 Years.

Nova: I see. I'm Nova and this is Otto. Lexi, about that light...

Lexi's Grandma: Lexi! Time to head back.

Lexi: Okay. I better go now.

Nova: Okay. And just minute

She touch her Chest and it's glowing

Nova: I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in danger, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe.

Lexi: Thank you.

She went off to her Grandmother

Lexi's Grandma: There you are. It's time to go home.

Lexi: Okay. Nova! Otto! Goodbye!

They waving at her for a goodbye

Lexi: Grandma. Can you tell me that Story?

Lexi's Grandma: Again?

Lexi: Please.

Lexi's Grandma: Okay. Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away.

Lexi: Okay.

They already left

Nova: Lexi... I think I know that... Me and Otto didn't run her by accident.

They saw a Formless

Otto: Formless! It's heading that way!

They follow it and they saw a Door look destroyed

Nova: There!

They all went there to find it

Back to Antuari

Antauri went there and then Nova, Otto, Sparx and Gibson appeared

All: Gibson? Spark?

Both: Now? Otto? Antauri?

They saw the Formless combined together and it created a giant one, thy are fighting it and they are finish it

Nova: Together!

All: Right!

They fight together and they defeated it

Nova: We did it.

Antauri: Looks like we got so stronger.

Sparx: Yeah.

Gibson: Oh! Me and Sparx have those Tickets.

They gave them Tickets

Antauri: What for?

Sparx: Lifetime pass at the Looney Tunes Town... She said to... (Bored) She said to take 3 People.

Otto: Like us?

They laugh

Nova: Listen, Sparx. We have to take you home.

Sparx: Don't worry, Nova. And beside that Skeleton Monkey is done, he won't ever say stuff to Antauri again.

Antauri: (Gasp) You saw a Skeleton Monkey?

Sparx: Well... Yeah.

Antauri: Him Again. Sparx, you better go home with Nova, Otto and Gibson.

Gibson: No. Me and Sparx wants to go with you.

Antauri: I'll be fine. I have to do this on my mission. Because we have a long journey ahead of us. I don't Sparx to get hurt.

Nova: So what is your Mission, Antauri? It's not like what Chiro told you about.

Antauri: Don't worry about me. I'll have to keep fighting the Darkness.

Otto: I don't think so. Me and Nova went many World's to see and we know what you have done to the people. You couldn't just put yourself so close to the darkness.

Sparx: Nova, Otto! Listen to yourself. Antauri would never-

Antauri: You two were spying on me? Is that what he said to you... to do?

Nova: Chiro is just...

They look down

Sparx: Nova, Otto...

Antauri: I see.

He's gone a leave

Sparx: Antauri!

Antauri: Just stay put! I'm on my own, okay?

He left after he shout at Sparx

Otto: Antauri! Listen to me, Chiro has no reason to distrust you, really? He was just worried about you.

Sparx: You... making him upset.

Otto: Now you get it, Sparx. Chiro cared about Antauri so much.

Gibson: And... Are you here to take him home?

Nova: Well...

Nova and Otto look away

Gibson: Nova, Otto. I know we are Animal Warriors, but... You've have to let it go in your heads. Me and Sparx will go find Antauri.

They all left

Otto: Antauri, Sparx, Gibson.

Meanwhile

Antauri is at the underground

Antauri: That Black Coated Person is the only one, I can still count on.

?: You must be Antauri.

He saw Ricky the Hedgehog

Ricky: It's that Black Coated person- he won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd claims you.

Antauri: What are you saying?

Ricky: Hmph! Do I have to Spell it out for you? Don't you know his name. Was it? You know, my prisoner.

Antauri: I think that you're not a good liar. The Person could never be caught by a hedgehog like you.

Ricky: Not really! I've got the black hoods man at my mercy, see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the outer Garden. You better be here, or else I'll lost my patience. Bye.

He left

Antauri: There is no way is true. But I have to know.

Back to Nova and Otto

Nova and Otto are walking

Zatanna: (Sigh) Another Monkey's. The fourth and the fifth. That book is almost more trouble than it's worth...

Nova: Um...

Zatanna: Don't say it. The book you need to awaken the post within you is just inside my house. Read to your heart's content, my friends.

She went back to her house

Otto: We are forth and fifth? Antauri, Sparx and Gibson were here?

Back to Antuari

He went to the Underneath the Outer Garden and saw the Black Coated Person chained up

Antauri: What the?

Then Ricky appeared

Ricky: That guy knows how to take Punishment. Just like I know how to deal it out.

Antauri: Alight! What are you after for?

Ricky: That one you're holding. It's called a Sword, isn't it? Yeah, it seems like those days everyone's got one of those... Even him there. When I capture him he told me all about it, what a salon like that can do. Why didn't I have one of those, just like Braig who told me.

Antauri: Well, you find they're strange about their owners.

Ricky: Well, if I heard him that rights to the what they called Animal Warriors material. So if I defeated you, that makes me the real sword slaying, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it... But what can you do?

He's gonna fight

Ricky: Stop! One more step and the Person go bye-bye. You think I'm gonna fight fair? Not really! That sword's too powerful for is to go mano a mano.

He's fighting him and then he hurt

Ricky: Well. For an Animal Warrior-, you're not very- let me just say- good?

He get up

?: What are you doing, Antauri? Fight!

Antauriri: But you will-

?: Don't worry, about me! You have to fight! You can't this hedgehog win. Think of your leader, Chiro- the shame he and your friends would be forced to bear! Use the Sword and your powers.

He's gonna fight him

Ricky: So, much for your temper.

He is fighting him and then he Unleashed darkness inside him and he defeated Ricky and set The Black Person free

Antauri: That power...

?: Good job, Antauri. You have taken another step forward

Antauri: But ideas consumed by anger and hatred. That's the power of darkness.

?: Darkness that you channeled.

Antauri: I can't believe it. I succumbed to it. Just like I stole Callie's heart of light. I will never go back home. I'm useless to the team.

?: Well. Maybe you be my Apprentice. You're friend, Chiro, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that he too, has succumbed- not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, be forgets that light begets darkness.

Antauri: (Gasp)

?: You're Friends, their lights shine too bright. It's only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. Chiro... He is so scared from the Darkness! Light and Darkness, they are a balance- one that must always be maintained. Antauri... You are the one who shows the true Mark of Warriors, but he refuses to see it. And I know why. It's because Chiro have a fear in you. Join me. You and I can do the world's much greater good, be wielding light and darkness in equal shares.

Antauri: I don't know...

?: Look at many World's. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Mandarin. And end him, once and for all... Warrior Antauri

Antauri: (Gasp and Sigh) Yes.

He left and Antauri is going to leave Raident Garden

Back to Sparx and Gibson

Sparx and Gibson saw a little Raccoon surrounded by the Formless

Sparx: Run!

The Little Raccoon is running, and Sparx and Gibson is fighting them and they defeated them

Martin: Milon. Where are you?

He saw him

Martin: There you are. Haven't I warned you not to run off? I think we owe you a thank you. We have done our best to raise the Raccoon... Since his poor parents are not here to do it.

Gibson: Oh. I see, you're on his own. Sir, we're looking for our friend. He's a Silver Monkey who looks like is. Have you seen him?

Martin: I think he went over there.

Sparx: Thanks.

Martin: No, thank you for keeping Milon out of harm's way. And... Let me say, I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again.

The left

Gibson: Come, let's go.

They went off and they found him leaving

Both: Antauri!

He saw Sparx and Gibson running towards him

Sparx: Take us with you?

Antauri: No. I can't.

Gibson: Huh? Why?

Antauri: Because- When I really need you, Two. I know you'll be there.

Sparx: Just make sure you find the light. And you're our friends.

Antauri: Of course. We are.

He's fully Armored and left Raident Garden, Sparx and Gibson remember what he said

Antauri: (Voice) When I really need you, Two. I know you'll be there.

And they know what they mean

Sparx: Gibson, we have to find Nova and Otto.

Gibson: Okay, let's go!

They went off to find them

Back to Nova and Otto

Nova and Otto saw a Skeleton Monkey

Nova: A Skeleton Monkey? You're that Monkey that Sparx told.

?: Oh. Sparx. Tell me something. Have he decided to fight me yet?

Otto: Why do you ask?

?: I'll be asking this. And why wouldn't I? After all, between him and me... I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive.

He's gonna fight them

Otto: Try this Again!

They defeated him

Both: (Panting)

Nova: Now who are you in this mask

They are gonna remove it and then he Laugh maniacally, they back away from him

?: Not bad at all. Good job. I'll keep you around. Never hurts to have a backup.

He disappeared

Otto: Nova, we have to stop him.

Nova: Yeah. Before anything else happens to Antuari and Sparx.

Otto: What about Gibson?

Nova: He's an Animal Warrior. He will help us, someday.

Otto: Why "Someday"?

Nova: Because I want him to protect Sparx for me.

Otto: I see.

Sparx: Nova! Otto!

They saw Sparx and Gibson coming

Nova: Guys? Were you able to find him?

Sparx: Yes, but... He left.

Otto: Oh...

They look down

Nova: But me and Otto can't stay here.

Gibson: Then let's go together.

Nova: No, Gibson. All you have to do is to protect Sparx.

Gibson: What? why?

Nova: Because I don't want him to get hurt, so you have to take care of him.

Sparx: But, I can handle myself.

Nova: No, you can't. Do as I say and go home.

Both: (Sigh)

Sparx: Why won't you let us?

Otto: We don't want to put you in harm's way. You understand?

They have their Armor ready and they left Raident Garden

Flashback has started

Sparx is playing a Toy Sword with Antuari and he looks tired

Antuari: Sparx. Pay attention. Are you giving up already, you have to be stronger like me.

Nova: Come on, Sparx! You almost had him.

Gibson: Since when you're teaming up with him?

Sparx is fighting Antuari and after that they have a Break

Antuari: Sparx. Can you see all the Dents and nicks you have?

Otto: Each one of those prove you're learning.

Sparx: I guess...

Antuari: You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Okay? Listen to this. In your hand. Take this blade. And so long you have the making the through this simple act of taking, it's Wielder you shall one day be made.

Nova: What's was THAT about? Who went and made you warrior?

Antuari: Being a Warrior is all I've dream about.

Nova: Well, you're not the only one without us.

Antuari: I know. You, me, Otto, Gibson and Sparx all share the same dream.

He gave a toy sword to Sparx

Flashback has ended

Sparx and Gibson look at Antuari's toy sword and then Sparx drop it

Sparx: Oh No.

Then Someone picked it up

?: Um, which one is yours?

Sparx rise his hand

? 2: Kenny. We have to go.

Kenny: In a Minute, Phillip. So you and your friend playing with that sword? That's nice!

They look jealous

Kenny: This is what a weapon is.

He show his weapon

Kenny: Voila! How was it?

Sparx: Not cool enough.

Gibson: So not Fascinating.

Kenny: Hey! You two are jealous, I'm Kenny the Rabbit. Got it memorised? So what's your name?

Sparx: I'm Sparx.

Gibson: I'm Gibson.

Kenny: Alright, you two. Let's fight!

Gibson: Huh? Why would we fight you for?

Keenly: Are yu scared for losing? Come on?

They get up and they fight him with their toy sword

Kenny: Alright! Let's do it!

Sparx: You're gonna like this!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Kenny: (Panting) Boy, for Robot Monkey like you. You are a tougher then that. And let's call it for a Draw.

Sparx: A Draw? Well... okay.

Phillip: For all I know, the only thing you draw on your forehead a big C on you is "Cocky"... "Creep" ... "Crazy".

Kenny: What? Are you gonna supposed to cheer me up for something? Like "You're jist having a bad day," or... "Thats what you get for pulling your ears". Some friend you are, Phillip.

Phillip: Oh, you're saying that I have to cheer you up?

Kenny: You know what I have to put up with. Sure hope you don't have many friends like him.

They began to laugh

Phillip: Kenny, we have to go.

Kenny: Alright.

Gibson: You're gonna leave?

Kenny: Yeah. I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Okay?

Sparx: Yeah.

Kenny: Get it memorised. Sparx.

Sparx: Sure.

They left

Phillip: What is it with you and picking up some stray puppies?

Kenny: I want everybody I meet to remember me. Like our friends, Isa and Lea. Inside people's memories, I can live forever.

Phillip: I know I can't forget you. Trust me I try all the time.

Kenny: See that? I'm immortal!

Phillip: What a Doofus.

They look at the Castle

Kenny: Are you ready?

Phillip: Well, I guess so.

They went off

Sparx: Must be awesome... Knowing where you're Friends are.

Gibson: Yeah, it is. Great.

Meanwhile

Ricky: Hey, Hooden Freak! You said I won't get hurt! Now I have two scars on my face, for no reason! No way, not ever!

Then Holden man point his Sword to him

Ricky: Yikes! Okay! Okay! Just... Just put that thing down! You still need me, alright! You really me to do something, for it, am I right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain.

He dismiss his Sword

Ricky: Thanks! And what's the point if I get hurt by his power of Darkness from those scars he gave me? All things considered. I'm just glad he didn't steal my heart like the girl he did. He would have ruined my way for sure.

?: Unlikely. A powerful light still inside of Antuari. You see, Warrior's like him... They don't have the power to steal Hearts.

Ricky: So, hold on- Antuari isn't the one who stole her heart?

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Looney Tunes Town

**Looney Tunes Town**

Antauri made it here and they saw the Formless at the Race Track

Antauri: Formless! Time for me to stop you!

?: Watch out!

He saw a Car coming and Dodge it

Antauri: That was close.

Lola: Are you alright?

He saw Mac, Tosh and Lola, so they went to the Town

Antauri: Thank you for saving me, I mean it. The name's Antauri.

Lola: It's great to meet you, Antauri.

Mac: And what are you doing? Running out of the course like that?

Tish: That's right! It's against the rules.

Lola: I'm know you had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either.

Antauri: Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Formless.

Mac: Whoa. You just sounded like Sylvester.

Tosh: And he's up there.

He saw him up there

Sylvester: Disguised in shadows, the rogue trader reigns!

He jump down

Sylvester: I am Captain Dark the Cat!

He strike a pose

Sylvester: And you must be the one who I almost got you killed from that track. Wait a moment... How come I don't know you from somewhere? Are you a new racer or something?

Antauri: I'm... Not a Racer.

Sylvester: Must be sad, for you to give up. For trying to stop a prime racer like me from getting a new record. But we all have to play the rules, okay?

He left

Mac: Now, hold on a minute! You're the cheater who's always breaking the rules for this!

Antauri: I can't say racing interesting me, but I need to defeat the Formless? Can you tell how I can stop them?

Tosh: Are you talking about the Monsters that looks a skeletons?

Antauri: Yes.

Lola: Well, we've only even seen the monster on the tracks...

Mac: Of course! Antauri, you just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take out that mean Captain Dark the Cat down a notch or two. He's always breaking the rules and causing so much trouble here in town.

Antauri: All I need to do is to become a Racer?

They nodded yes

Lola: And I'm sure I don't have to tell you-

Antauri: I already know. I'll play by the rules.

Lola: That's great!

Tosh: Yes! Antauri is gonna be a new racer!

Mac: Just enter the race and you have to be ready. I'll get you signed up and everything.

Antauri is racing and he defeat Captain Dark

Sylvester: My Kart have been broken! You guys just Wait- next time, I'll claw all of you!

He left with his Kart

Mac: Brilliant! I hope he's gone for good. Nobody's gonna vote for a cat like you, Sylvester!

Antauri: His name is Sylvester? And what kind of vote?

Lola: Mac means the millions dreams award- it's a very popular part of our dream festival. Everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen.

Mac: And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker Sylvester is... He probably figured wearing a Disguise was the only way he'd get any votes.

Tosh: No votes means no prize.

Mac: And even though, the prize is all he really wants anyway. He doesn't care about being a good citizen.

Lola: And I think it's very bad. The award is supposed to help is appreciated, how much we all look out for each other every day.

Mac: And one thing for sure. I'm voting for Antauri! Your racing really saved the day against those skeletons!

Tosh: And hurray for Antauri!

Antauri: (Chuckled) Well, I got something out of it, too. I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals. And all this time. I've been staring into the darkness... But... It doesn't matter that I have to jump in.

Meanwhile

Sparx and Gibson has arrived in Looney Tunes Town, and then Sylvester appeared scared them

Sylvester: Wearing the mask of peace and hope... Comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me, Captain Justice the Cat!

He strike a pose.

Sparx: Umm...

Gibson: I don't know if this is a...

Sylvester: Hey fellas! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justice will make all your problem solved.

Sparx: Who us?

Sylvester: Um, yeah.

Gibson: We are just trying to make some friends. Never mind, forget it.

Sylvester: Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and say it. Then remember you vote Captain Justice the cat.

Gibson: What vote?

Sylvester: Oh, um. Forget about that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here to help.

Sparx: Hmm...

Gibson: I got it. Tell us about your town? Everything look so festive. Is it always like this?

Sylvester: What? That's it? Nothing else? Well, the festivities are on account of the dream feistival, and this is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town.

Sparx: You sure? Like what?

Sylvester: Oh, you gotta see for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream of I just told you.

Sparx: Okay! Thank you!

Sylvester: And this time! Don't ever forget! Captain Justice the cat is the one who solved all your problems.

Gibson: Um. Okay, we got it, Captain Justice.

Gossamer: Oh No! This is not good! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!

They saw Gossamer, Lola, Marvin and Pete Pama

Sylvester: Trouble? Rescue is on the way!

Gibson: A Festival?

Sparx: Gibson, maybe we should make some friends around here.

Gibson: Okay, let's do it.

They approach him

Sylvester: Well, if those monkeys that I've saved. I'm stairs you'll have to get in line. I'm working on a progress with those three. Gossamer, Marvin and Pete.

Lola: And all we have is some trouble.

Gossamer: Yeah. All we were trying to do we make our own special recipe ice cream.

Marvin: And we have some trouble.

Pete: Come on, it's not a bad deal.

Sylvester: I'm so sure you're the victims of sabotage!

Marvin: Not quite! Quit making stuff up.

Pete: It was just an Ice Cream machine. Wile E Coyote left this for us.. But we don't know how to work on that machine.

Gossamer: And we're sorry, Lola. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream.

Lola: Guys, it was very nice of you to think of me.

Pete: We tried.

Marvin: I might be a Martian. But I don't know how to work this thing.

Sylvester: Don't worry. Leave it to me- one bowl of ice cream coming up!

Marvin: No, Earthling! You're gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Earthling!

Sylvester: I want to help you!

Minutes alter

He make mess around the stage

Sylvester: (Growl) This machine is broken! It just needs a good punch...

Lola: It won't do it!

Gibson: Hey, maybe we can give it a try?

Sylvester: No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothing you can do, Monkeys.

Sparx: Maybe we won't, but there no harm in trying.

Gossamer: Okay! And better you two then him. Here you go, you two. These are the directions for the machine.

They making ice cream from the machine and they did it

Lexi: Oh my Goodness! This is delicious I may faint. I never had that kind of ice cream. Thank you so... Um... Er

Sparx: I'm Sparx and this is Gibson.

Gibson: We help people like you guys.

Lola: Well, thanks. Sparx and Gibson.

Gossamer: Way a go, Sparx and Gibson!

Marvin: I finally got it... We had to push this machine the other way.

Pete: Hm... I got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavours of ice cream!

Sylvester: Not with this thing! Well... Those monkeys might got it work in this time. But that thing need to be wreak!

Lola: Don't every think about it!

They look Angry at Him

Sylvester: Fine! But Captain Justice will be back!

He left

Gibson: So, about Captain Justice the Cat. You say he's real name is Sylvester?

Gossamer: Yeah! He's the biggest trouble maker car in town!

Marvin: All because he just calling himself Captain Justice. Because he wants to win the Million Dream Award.

Sparx: What's the Million Dreams Award?

Lola: That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone vote for who they think is the town's must exemplary citizen.

Gibson: I see. So that's what he meant by votes.

Pete: And if you win the Award, you two get an amazing prize.

Lola: And even though, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the awards.

Sparx: Well, that's cool and all.

Gossamer: Sylvester wants to get his paws on the prize.

Marvin: And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if you put his name on the balance.

Pete: But nobody is stupid.

All: Yeah

They laugh

Sparx: Wish somebody else will look out for me.

Gibson: I'm sure they will.

Nova and Otto made it here in Looney Tunes Town and then Sylvester has appeared far away from them

Sylvester: Wearing a Mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is Captain Justice the Cat!

He strike a pose

They look confused and they walk away

Sylvester: What the? Listen, here! Kids! I am Captain Jsutice the Cat! Who are you talking say when a hero is offering his help?

Nova: We're sorry, but we don't need Hero's like you. For you

Yosemite Sam: Somebody help us!

Elmer and Yosemite Sam look so exhausting

Sylvester: Trouble? Don't worry, Captain Justice will help you.

Yosemite Sam and Elmer saw Sylvester, much to their disappointment

Elmer: Not him. Well, that's a shame for this...

Yosemite Sam: Or it is? Maybe this job's perfect for your, Mr. Hero.

Sylvester: What? Name you're Disaster?

Elmer: Those monster have turned up again over in the Fruitball plaza. They're all yours now, Captain Justice.

Nova: Monster? Don't tell me the Unversed or the Formless are here...

Sylvester: Monster? Sorry. That's not my thing!

Otto: We didn't know a Hero like you will have to pick.

Sylvester: But I can't send chance for those- um... Er... My fighting skills.

Yosemite Sam: But I though you were Captain Justice the Cat. You can't leave those vicious things running on loose. They're ruining the Fruitball!

Sylvester: Um... Wait? Somebody is calling me. Captain Justice is coming. I'll be there soon! Sounds like this disaster can't wait. But, um. I'll be back in a moment

He left

Elmer: I'm sure you will. Captain Useless the cat! But we don't think we'll stay here and hold our breath.

Nova: We're anything but a hero but, maybe we could help, if you want.

Yosemite Sam: You will? Thanks, we need your help! Someone needs to trounce those fiends at the Fruitball... And keep them away from the plaza.

Otto: We'll try.

Elmer: If you want to go there, come talk to me, and I'll explain to you how Fruitball works.

They are fighting the Formless at the Fruit Plaza and they did it

Elmer: Wow! You though those monsters a lesson. You're the real hero in town, if you ask us.

Lola and Road Runner appeared

Lola: He's right, you guys. I couldn't agreed more. Thank you so much.

Otto: Who are you?

Lola: I'm Lola.

Yosemite Sam: She is our queen in the Castle?

Nova: Queen?

Both: (Gasp)

Otto: Oh, we're so sorry! We should known it. I'm Otto and this is Nova.

They bow to her

Lola: It's okay, there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Lola. (Sigh) You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very gooe job protecting my kingdom.

Elmer: It would be great, if that wabbit is still here. We all know how hsrd it's been since the King set off the way he did, don't you ever trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't thin of putting on our head dream festival, if we thought there was a slightest chance anything might go wrong.

Lola: Well, you're very nice, Elmer.

Yosemite Sam: What about Sylvester? Captain Justice our hide! You can't count on him for anything.

Nova: Wait... You say his real name is Sylvester?

Elmer: Well, it sure isn't Justice." Sylvester never does anything for anybody except Sylvester. That getup is just an act, to get people to vote for him. He wants to win the dreams award awed and take the prize.

Otto: A Millon Dreams Award? What is that?

Lola: It was part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is. But Sylvester to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win his votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say- it's the things they do and now they treated everyone.

Yosemite: Well, in our book. Nova and Otto are number one. You've got our heartfelt vote.

Otto: Thanks.

Nova: Thank you, you two. We promise. We'll never let you down.

Elmer: See if you dont! My votes very important to you.

Lola: Oh, boy. He sounded serious.

Nova: Wow. Being Popular is hard working.

Otto: Yeah, and I really like this.

Everybody is here at the Dream Festival

Yosemite: I wonder who's gonna win the Millions Dreams Award?

Elmer: Don't know.

Mac: Oh, boy! I hope it's the guy I'm voting for.

Tosh: I'm voting for him, too!

Gossamer: This is gonna be great. My mum will be happy for me to win.

Pete: Of course, and I bet Daffy would be so surprised that we won. And we will be number 1!

Then Granny, Tweety, Tina and Look appeared at the Stage

Lola: Hello, everybody. And thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our dream festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation.

Sylvester: Alright, just say the part for my name. And I'm gonna be in it.

Lola: Whoa, that's so cool! We have 5 Winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to... Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari. All 5 of you.

They are Cheering to them, Nova and Otto looks so happy

Nova: The others are here?

Otto: Wow! We became a winners now!

Sylvester: What are you saying!

He jump up the Stage

Sylvester: There has to be a mistake! Everyone, vote for Captain Justice and I'm sure of it. So, go on and tell her.

They look silent

Sylvester: Maybe, I'll try the other one.

He change his Outfit

Sylvester: The Rogue Racer, Captain Dark the Cat.

They ignored him

Lola: Sylvester, we came up for the votes very clearly. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari won. Look, Sylvester, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens mist have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them.

Sylvester: Whatever. Just me the prize and I'll go.

Lola: Sylvester! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down for yourself? I tried to forgive for everything that you did, and I think I'm going crazy for this. Now you've finally crossed the line.

Sylvester: Like those words matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?

Lola: Well, I have no choice, but to do it! Guards!

She summon them and they take away Sylvester

Sylvester: What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting my hands! Easy there! Ouch!

Then they took him away

Lola: Alright, everyone. Let's get this over with. With the 5 Winners. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari, please come on up to the stage.

Nova and Otto come up to the Stage

Lola: Oh No, it looks like our other winners couldn't make it here in time.

That make Nova and Otto sad

Nova: We must have just missed them.

Otto: This stinks. I really missed them so much.

Lola: Maybe, you could accept the awards on their behalf. After all, you did a great job here in the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... As a token of how much you you matter to us. Congratulations.

They Cheered to them

Otto: Thanks!

Nova: Thank you, everyone!

Lola: And for that, we have created something special to you- Royalberry Ice Cream and Frabracadaba!

Yosemite: Oh boy! I wish I have that ice cream like that.

Mac: What does it taste?

Tosh: Go on, try it!

Nova and Otto are taking a bite of the Ice Cream

Lola: How does it taste?

Otto: Whoa! This is cool! Thanks!

Nova: That's delicious. It makes my heart go fast.

Lola: (Chuckle) I knew you like it.

They are Cheering to them

Meanwhile

Sylvester: I cannot believe she put me in the place like that! Well, all I have to do is to get out.

Black Doom: (Voice) Silence, fool! You do not posses that kind of power.

Sylvester: Um... Who said that?

Black Doom: (Voice) Listen to me. And don't be scared like scaredy cat.

Sylvester: Okay... (Shaking)

Black Doom: (Voice) If you do what I ask, I may decided to release you from this prison.

Sylvester: Really? Well, okay then. Just get me out of here, please. And you can tell me what to do.

Black Doom: (Voice) That word is very wise. Now... Proceed. With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine!

He went to Portal and it disappeared

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Budokai

**Budokai**

Sparx and Gibson made it here in the city and they saw an Old Man running

Roshi: Phew! That boy is making my back hurt?

Sparx: Is something wrong, old man?

Roshi: (Scream) I told you! You can't join the Tournament, Go-

He saw Sparx and Gibson

Roshi: Wait a Minute, who are you exactly?

Gibson Well...

He saw kid named Goku coming

Goku: Master Roshi! I'm all signed up! Master Roshi!

Roshi: Okay! Okay! Goku! I heard ya! Now would you keep it down already, you hurting my ears.

Then he saw a dog and a Cat

?: I knew it!

Roshi: Alright... You're happy, Goku? You blow my cover to that frog!

? 2: Alright, lighten up. We asked around, and everybody says you're the guy, the master of martial art!

Goku: And true heroes!

Sparx: You're serious? You can teach that?

?: Of course, he will. Come on, Master Roshi, please. I really want to be a hero.

Roshi: Look, we've been through this... Like this, Doggy. Student- teacher ratio!

Sparx: What does that mean?

Gibson: Don't know. Some say they have to do their training with their Teachers.

Roshi: My back is killing me with his one. Come on, Goku.

? 2: We're low-maintenance, I swear to you!

Then unversed appeared

Gibson & Sparx: Unversed!

? & 2: Monster!

They are gonna a fight them

?: Hey, master Roshi! Watch this! I'll show you what I'm made of.

? 2: Me too!

Goku: And I'll fight, too.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Roshi: (Sigh) Okay... Change of plans. The Games are coming up. So, I'm going to watch both of your matches... Then I'll decide which of you Kid's I want to train.

?: Alright! Thanks! I'm gonna go with up right now.

Sparx: The Games? That's sounds like fun!

Roshi: Sorry, red Monkey, Dog and Cat here just took the last spot.

He look down

Gibson: That's okay, Sparx.

Goku: I don't get it, Master Roshi. I though you were my trainer!

Roshi: You want to be a master of martial art, Goku? All you have to do is to go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off.

Goku: But, Master Roshi?

Roshi: Oh... And no more training sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not for him.

Goku look sad

Gibson: Come on, just Cheered up. So you gotta have to fight a couple of matches, no big deal, okay? I'm Gibson, and this is Sparx. Want us to help you training?

Goku: You can do that for me?

Sparx: Yeah.

Goku: Thanks you, you guys! I'm Goku. And the the strongest one.

Sparx: And we are Robot Monkey, though. You're gonna do fine.

Goku: Thank you. I'm gonna head over to the Tournament and warm up. Meet me at the vestibule, okay?

Sparx: We will.

Sparx and Gibson are doing their training with Goku

After the Training

Sparx: Goku. Do you want to become a True Hero?

Goku: Well, yeah. See. My Grandpa is Gohen, he's a Martial Artist to Master Roshi before I was born.

Sparx: Whoa! You're Grandpa is a Martial Artist?

Goku: Unfortunately. I got a adopted from him. When I was a baby, I got send here here and my Grandpa found me... Figured out how to take away my childhood.

Gibson: And this true hero thing?

Goku: It's the only way I have to become a Martial art like my Grandpa. If I become a true hero, I can make my Grandpa proud and win the tournament.

Sparx: Whoa. I guess you really got your work cut out for you!

Goku: And what about you, two? How come you're here?

Sparx: Well... We're just trying to make some friends.

Goku: Well, then! You've done that too.

Sparx: What?

Goku: Come on, we're friends now, right?

Both: Yeah!

Then Cat and Dog has appeared even Master Roshi is

Roshi: Alright, everybody. It's time we go over the rules of the games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets- one for the last and one for the west. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the west... Because they already got a heavy hitting contender... Cleaning up over there in the las bracket. And if you want to defeat him, tire gonna have to fight in there. Now let's fight.

They left except Gibson

Gibson: Heavy hitting contender?

Sparx: Gibson! Let's go!

Gibson: I'm coming!

They are fighting the Unversed and the Formless in the Tournament and they made it to last match

Sparx: Looks like we finally made it.

Goku: Yeah. And it's all thanks to you and Gibson, Sparx.

Roshi: Nice! The other animal will be happy to hear that.

Goku: No, Master Roshi! I need you most of all! How else am I gonna become a Martial Art?

Roshi: Well. About time, you got it.

?: Whoever wins, no hard feelings.

Goku: Oh really. Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic.

? 2: Hey, He's just making sure. You're not a hero yet.

Goku: (Laugh) I know.

They are fighting each other in the Match, Sparx is watching them

Sparx: This is really close?

And then he imagine that Antuari and Nova are fighting the matches

Roshi: Everyone! We have bad news! Monster are taking over the city, and if they crash the games, you will have to forget the match.

Goku: Monsters?

? 2: We have to stop them!

Sparx: No! You guys have to fight the match! Me and Gibson will handle this!

He and Gibson left to save the city and they Formless

Sparx: Formless! You will never go past us!

Then more of them shows up

Gibson: Let's do this!

Sparx: Alright!

Then Goku appeared

Sparx: Goku? What about the match?

Goku: Forget the match. No way, I'm gonna leave you guys like this.

Sparx: Why?

Goku: Because I'm a Martial Art. Well, maybe... You know what I mean.

Sparx: Alright! Let's finish this!

They are fighting the Formless and they did it

Gibson: Goku, we are so sorry, we made you lose the match.

Goku: It's okay. And you have to say sorry for that. It was just my decision.

Then a Formless appears behind Goku and then a Cat saved him

? 2: What's going on? You didn't saved some for me?

Goku: Hey, you're here?

?: Look, We've set my sights of being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all.

Sparx: So you guys threw the match? Who won?

Goku: Well, I left the matches first, so it's not me.

?: I know, but I was only seconds behind you before my old pal.

? 2: Why not? I was inches away from you.

Goku: Still...

Then Master Roshi appeared

Roshi: Hey, fellas! I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, being a hero takes more than just strong. You gotta have a heart and care about people. And I'm sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time only one of you cared fast enough- and that makes all the difference.

Gibson: So, does that mean...

? 2: Aw, great! I was so close for that! (Grunt) (Sigh) Well, that's life. He and I never really introduced myself.

Streaky: I'm Streaky the Supercat.

Krypto: I'm Krypto the Superdog. Congratulations, Goku.

Goku: Thanks, boys.

Roshi: Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with you. You have a long road ahead in you, Kid.

Streaky: Well- don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my luck.

They laugh

Gibson: Alright, be honest, Master Roshi. You weren't really gonna stop training Goku, were you?

Roshi: No, I'm not. That boy gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a mud. He just needed a little rest. It's Sparx and Gibson, right? Well, thanks to you, two. Goku here has really shaped up. I owe you.

Gibson: Well, we're glad. We're really made good friends. Somebody to share laugh with.

Sparx: Like, Antuari, Nova and Otto... We'll patch things up.

He and Gibson are gonna leave

Goku: Are you leaving, already?

Sparx: Yep. Our journey's didn't need to end.

Goku: But you visit, right?

Gibson: We'll stop by once you're a true hero.

Krypto: Stop by once me and him are both Heroes!

Sparx: Oh! So you mean never come back?

Krypto: Hey, careful, Monkey!

They began to laugh

Hours Later

Goku has been surrounded by the Formless and then Antuari appeared

Antuari: I'll handle this.

He is fighting and he defeated them

Antuari: Are you alright?

He take his hand to Goku and he get up

Goku: Thanks. (Sigh) I guess their too much for me. I'm just going to trained harder. You look pretty strong- really handled those creatures. Are you here to enter the games?

Antuari: What "Games"?

Goku: The Games of Martial Art. To see who's strongest. One day, I'll win that game and become a true hero.

They saw Master Roshi

Roshi: Goku! Where are you? You didn't finish you're training for this!

Goku: Well, I better go. The Tournament is right ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime!

He ran off

Antuari: A competition... Hmm... Maybe I should find out. How strong I really am.

Meanwhile

Emperor Pilaf looks Angry

Pilaf: I cannot believe this! One warrior and another. It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters around here. And all I need is one fighting warrior. When I get all the Dragon Balls I'll make my wish comes true!

Then he saw Antuari look at the Board

Pilaf: That's right! He's the one!

Antuari is looking at it

Antuari: This must be it.

Pilaf: How bad is this.

Antuari: What?

He turned around and nobody's here

Pilaf: Terrible to see it.

He saw Emperor Pilaf

Pilaf: All this power go to waste.

Antuari: Who are you?

Pilaf: I'm Emperor Pilaf. And let me guess, you're trying to put the power of darkness inside you. Is it? Of course it is. Well, anyway, bad idea.

Antuari: Um, what do you mean?

Pilaf: Okay, I'll talk to you- darkness is inside... Everyone. Nothing to be ashamed of. You go nice with it and darkness will be your friend. But if you got and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at the underwear store. And then where are you? Somewhere? Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, monkey. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll give you some pointers. I'm mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering.

Antuari: So, let's hear it. How can I conquered the darkness?

Pilaf: That's a easy one. You have to sign up for the Tournament. I know, I know. Please, Emperor Pilaf, the Games of Martial Art. But listen, you would be surprised what you can learn in the next battle. And don't worry about it. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you call an expert in the art of darkness. Oh, and be quick about it. This is a limited-time offer.

Then went into the Tournament

Antuari: When are you going to tell me how to conquer the darkness?

Pilaf: Just a Minute, Please? You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things.

He gonna sign it for Antuari

Pilaf: You're Name?

Antuari: Antuari.

Pilaf: Hmmm... He's power look so... Ghostly... He's weapon... He's size. What's this? A favorite god? Oh, I know. My friend, Hades from the Underworld. He's so funny. There. All done. You have been signed up. I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fazzy with that darkness inside you. It's amazing, really? And listen, by the time you win the final match here... You'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. And don't worry about it, anything goes wrong. I'll make them go away. Service with a smile.

Antuari: I got this.

He left to the Tournament

Antuari is almost at the final

Pilaf: Okay, I need something tod destroy him. But how?

Then Krypto and Streaky appear

Krypto: Make way.

Streaky: Come through.

Pilaf got an idea from those two

Pilaf: Hey! You two!

Both: Huh?

Pilaf: I have a Collar for you.

Back to Antuari

Antuari is waiting for his next opponent and it was Krypto and Streaky, and they are gonna fight, and then Antuari defeated him. He's gonna leave, until Krypto and Streaky has began to attack Antuari

Antuari: What are you doing!? The match is over!

He look at their attack

Antuari: What's happening? What's gotten into them!

Krypto: Please...

Antuari: What?

Streaky: Destroy... the ...Collar.

He saw the Collar

Antuari: They have been control?

Pilaf: Huh? So what do you think? Do you like that knight I have? See- right here, this- it's the mind control collar for that frog. Could have been yours. Still could, I'd you open up to it.

Antuari: Pilaf! You're the one who controlling them? That collar... Will never have them!

Krypto: Please... You've gotta... Save us.

He is fighting and defeated them, and the collar got destroyed And the crowd are Cheering

Pilaf: You know, what forget it. It look like I get the wrong monkey for this.

He left and Krypto and Streaky get up

Antuari: Are you okay?

Krypto: We're... Fine. We're finally free from him. Where did...

Antuari: He left.

Streaky: Oh. How could that little guy gave us that collar for? I'll never live it down!

Antuari help him up

Streaky: Thank you. Er...

Antuari: Antuari.

Streaky: Thanks, Antuari. I'm Streaky the Supercat. And this is Krypto, my old pal.

He look at him

Streaky: Yep. Definitely, Antuari, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be. You're not the way you look... There's something else about you.

Antuari: I'm not a Hero. Believe me.

Krypto: Are you kidding? Listen to everybody who's Cheering to you.

He saw all the People Cheering to him

Streaky: You don't have to decide if you're a hero or not. They are. And they've already made up their minds. If you like it or not, you're their hero.

He punch him in the shoulder softly

Streaky: And mine, too. (Sigh) It's too bad, I really wanted to fight you fair and square.

Then Antuari punch him in the shoulder

Antuari: Maybe sometime, Streaky.

Meanwhile

Hours Later

Nova and Otto made it to Entrance of the Tournament and then Unversed appeared, then Roshi is gonna fight them

Roshi: Don't worry, kids! I'll fight them?

Otto: Are you sure, Old man?

He look at them and he ran away like a chicken

Roshi: Goku! They're all yours!

He's gonna fight them with Nova and Otto and after that they defeated them

Roshi: Phew! Good job! Those guys are making my back hurt.

Goku: Well, you cannot expect you to do it.

Roshi: Who asked the little boy? You'll find out when you're older.

Goku: (Sigh) And I have to be stronger... Strong enough to be a true hero.

Nova: You tink being strong is the same as bring a hero?

Goku: Yeah- mostly. Look at how strong Antauri was, and he's the Champion.

Both: (Gasp) Antauri?

Roshi: So, kids... You got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few Heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite you a little epic poetry.

Otto: Do you know Antauri?

Roshi: Of course. He's the Strongest Fighter everybody's going crazy for- Oh, I know. You must be his fan. Everywhere I got it's Antauri-this, Antauri-that... And Antauri-bull.

Otto: What? No, we are just looking for him.

Roshi: Well, tell me about it, monkey. You, your friend and the rest of the fighters! Monkey shows up out of nowhere... Goes and wins the first game he ever enter, Dazzling the whole town... And then that he disappeared!

Goku: Everyone said Antauri's the real thing, a true hero. And I can't wait til I'm that tough.

Roshi: Oh really? He's so tough that he turned the last match who faced him into a crazy person.

Goku: Master Roshi, be nice.

Nova: Does that mean he's not here?

Roshi: Whoa! Kids! Not so fast. He may not be here right now, but you never know. He could always decide he's gonna show up for the games.

Goku: That's right... To defend his title.

Roshi: And if you need there's always a chance you might run into him. I have an idea. I'll sign you up for the Tournament. And if you need a teacher like me, I'll be happy to help for you, kids.

Goku: But Master Roshi, I thought I want you to help trained.

Roshi: Listen, young boy. These Animal needs to be stronger like you. Them and you are gonna be the fighter like everybody is.

Nova: I think... You're right. Please sign me and Otto to the games.

Otto: I'm Otto and this is Nova. Great to see you.

Roshi: Okay, you two. Let's started with your training.

Nova: But, we don't need a trainer. We're already strong.

Roshi: (Sigh) Kids, these days. Come on, I'll sign you up for the games.

After the Matches

Nova: There is no sign of Antauri, Otto.

Otto: And we almost there to the final. The only competitor is Krypto and Streaky

Nova: I wonder who it was?

They turned back and they saw them

Krypto: Nova and Otto, right? I'm Krypto and this is Streaky. Your opponent in the final. Wow, finally. I beat you and we get to take on Antuari.

Otto: Antauri? Why is that? I don't get it. Are you saying there is another match free the final.

Streaky: Oh, great! Looks like you didn't get a memo. Oh, Roshi! Would you tell them the rules?

Roshi: Alright, here's how it is. The games are devided into two brackets- you got your east, you got your west. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. and right now you are competing in the east, and we got no clue about the side. For all we know, your monkey Antauri could be cruising through over in the West.

Nova: Then we should put the matches right there.

Otto: We should have go there looking for him.

Roshi: I don't think so, Kids. It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly forbidden from watching matches in the other bracket.

Goku: Did he just make that up for himself?

Streaky: No clue?

Roshi: Alright! Alright! Look... You gotta stay there and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give an old man a break. I got a reputation.

Krypto: O-kay. Hey, do it for us, too.

Nova: Okay.

Otto: Sure, We'll finish what we started.

Roshi: Oh Yeah! The ladies are gonna like this! I'll be waiting for you in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready.

He left

Goku: A Match between Krypto, Streaky, Nova and Otto? This is great!

Roshi: Except for you, Goku. You got alot of training to do.

Goku: Oh, right... Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around.

He left

Krypto: Nova, Otto, give it your best out there.

Nova: You too.

Streaky: I am so fired up!

He doing his training

Otto: Streaky, Krypto. Antauri is our team. How come that you know him?

Krypto: He saved our life. During the last games... This little guy named Emperor Pilaf tried to make Antauri his pawn of darkness... And he used us to do it. He had some kind of Collar or something that made us go crazy, gave us... A collar that makes us turned against Antauri. And for that, Antuari save us. And he didn't need the Darkness to do it.

Otto: I can't believe it.

Streaky: Well that's enough drama for that. I guess we'll see you in the rings, okay?

He and Krypto left

Nova: Antauri...

They are going to face the Super Pets

Streaky: We promised Antauri we'd face him. Fair and square.

Otto: Let's do this!

Nova: Friends always have a rematch.. It almost makes me feel sorry. Let's fight!

They are fighting them and he defeated them

Streaky: (Sigh) This is not my day.

He get up

Streaky: I got a long ways to go if I going to become a hero.

Otto: Someday, you will.

Then Emperor Pilaf appeared

Pilaf: Really- it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which warrior was il next, and... Oh my goodness, it's just two monkeys who looks like that silver monkey.

Both: (Growl)

Krypto: Pilaf!

Krypto and Streaky are angry at him

Pilaf: What a minute. It's a flea and a Hairball? Where did I put my fly swatter and a Trash Can?

Krypto: (Annoyed) A Flea!?

Streaky: (Annoyed) Trash Can!?

Otto: So you're Pilaf! You used Krypto and Streaky, and tried to cast Antauri into the darkness.

Pilaf: So I take it you're acquainted with that worthless Monkey.

Otto: Antauri is our team! And we know he triumphed over the darkness. And he's not Worthless.

Pilaf: Oh, really? Because I heard it different.

They look Angry

Pilaf: You see it was that monkey who asked me for a little, shall we say.. instructions on how to use darkness in the first place.

Nova: No way!

Pilaf: And he was so close for it, too. When that monkey went and got cold tail! Now if that ain't scarier. I don't know what is. But you, two monkeys... Why don't you flit over here and demonstrate some real power for the winning team?

Nova: That Darkness won't have us!

Pilaf: Well, that's not nice. A "No thank you, your highness" might've sufficed. Fortunately, I still get to- well- destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness... With your names on it!

He ran away

Streaky: Come back here, Pilaf! I am so angry. Nova, Otto. You have to avenge me, Krypto and Antuari.

Nova: Don't worry, we will.

At Night

They are gonna fight and then a Giant monster has appeared with Pilaf

Pilaf: I didn't say on-on-one.

Streaky: That's Cheating, Pilaf!

Krypto: You're gonna get it from us!

Nova: Do you think it's in the rules?

Pilaf: "Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup!" Maybe you should called you, monkeys.

Streaky: Time to give you a pick of my mind!

Then Otto stop him

Otto: No, Streaky!

Nova: Me and Otto will fight them!

They re fighting them and they defeated them

Pilaf: (Growl) I knew that monster wouldn't cut it. I need a real monster. Good bye!

He ran away

Next day

Krypto: I really hate him. Next time. I'll put him in his place.

He realised

Krypto: Huh? Oh, right! Your the champion- we have to celebrate!

Nova: That would not be necessary.

Streaky: Hmm... I know! How about one date with me!

Krypto: Huh? Streaky, are you serious?

Nova: Wait what? Oh! You mean you wanna- no... We have to leave right now... Because, we still have so much training to do..

Streaky: Alright. And I'm still a work in progress, after all.

Otto: What do you mean?

Streaky: Well, what about this- I'll become a hero, then we go on a Data, Nova

Otto: What! No! We cannot promise you for that.

Streaky: Alright! It's settled Hero-hood, here I go!

Krypto: Streaky, wait!

They fly off and then Goku came

Goku: Oh No. I miss the fight already? And I finished today's training in record time. Um, Nova? Why you look so red?

Nova: What? Nothing, it's just nothing. You want to be a hero, right? Strength alone won't make you into one.

Goku: I know. I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero and a Martial art. I'm starting to figured that out. I look at you, Otto and Zeroro and I can tell there's something more.

Otto: You have strength of your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all.

Nova: Antauri, you too. Keep on fighting.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Nefarious's Ship

Antuari is flying his glider and look at his Wayfinder, then he saw alot of Unversed around the Lanes Between

Antuari: All the way out here?

He is fighting them, with his power and he defeated them. And then a huge ship has appeared and Antuari has dragged into the Ship

 **Nefarious's Ship**

Inside the Ship

Victor Von Lon and Dr Nefarious saw Antuari in the cell Unconscious

Nefarious: Was that him?

Victor: Yeah, he is. And we will find out what he is.

They left, and then Antuari has wake up and he saw the Unversed roaming around the Ship

Antuari: Unversed!

He pass through and he's gonna fight them

Antuari: Let's finish this!

He is fighting them and he did it

Qwark: Wow! You did it!

He is gonna a leave

Qwark: Wait! You can't leave me here!

Antuari: Sorry.

Qwark: Look, you defeat those creatures right? Because I was captured from that Robot!

Antuari: Is that so?

Qwark: Of course! I was! I am from the Galactic Rangers! And I'm so heroic. Well, my team's will be in big trouble from this monster. He is from Planet Valdin. And another one is from Planet Quartu. He is Lombax, and another one is a robot like you. And we went on a mission to stop that Robot and then he Captured us, and send us somewhere like this cell. And I know he's gonna eliminate him and that Robot.

Antuari: So you and your team got Captured?

Qwark: Yes. Everyone always get a hint from others, when someone who was with me is in the neighbourhood. Do you get it? And we have to find them or else they will eliminate them.

Antuari: Alright.

He got him out

Qwark: There names are Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet is a Lombax and Clank is a Robot, they were with me. To stop that evil Robot. And I am Qwark from Solana Galaxy.

Antuari: I'm Antuari.

Qwark: Great! Ratchet and Clank are that way, Come on!

They went off

They found Ratchet and Clank in a Cell

Qwark: We found them! Don't worry, you guys! I'll save you!

They didn't hear anything

Antuari: Why didn't I heard anything?

Ratchet point at the Intercom

Antuari: Hmm... Looks like it's broken.

Qwark: Those guys are my team! Ratchet and Clank want to join the Galactic Rangers, so I let them joined us. And now I'm gonna get them out!

He open the Cell, and then Clank look at Antuari

Clank: Fascinating. You look like a Robot like me.

Antuari: I am.

He saw Antuari's Wayfinder and he grab it

Clank: What's this?

Antuari: Hey! That's mine!

Ratchet: It's that yours?

Antuari: Yes. It was a Give from my Team.

Clank: You're Team?

Antuari: Yes. She gave it to me after I left home.

Clank: I see. You can have this back.

He give back to him and they left

Antuari: Strange... That Robot look so smart like... Gibson. I think that Robot have some feeling inside him.

Then something happen behind that cage and then a Monsters has appeared, he is fighting it and he defeated it

Antuari: I guess. I won.

Then he saw Ratchet, Clank and Qwark come back

Antuari: What are you all doing here?

Ratchet: Clank, wants to know what your team is.

Antuari: I should tell you. I'm Antuari.

Clank: You're name is Antuari?

Antuari: Yea. I can't explained Teamwork. When you feel it, you'll know it.

Clank: I am? So what's next?

Then red alarm has beeping

Qwark: Oh, no! They know we're missing! We have to leave!

They are running away except Antuari

Antuari: Looks like I have to leave now!

He open a Portal and went off

Antauri: Sparx, Nova, Otto, Gibson... I'll make sure things go better.

He left the ship

Meanwhile

Nova and Otto are inside the Ship

Otto: I wonder where we are?

Then they a Beeping noise and saw the Unversed

Nova: Is there any world that haven't could?

Otto: Not yet.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Otto: That's all of them.

He saw a Star Crystal

Otto: Nova! Look!

They saw a Star Crystal

Nova: That's strange. It looks like a Wayfinder... But how did it get here?

Clank: Excuse me!

They saw Ratchet and Clank

Clank: I believe it's belongs to him.

Otto: Oh, here you go.

Ratchet: Thank.

Clank: Ratchet. They look so familiar?

Ratchet: You're right. There's something strange them.

Qwark: (Voice) Ratchet! Clank! Where are you!

Ratchet: I better go! Bye!

They left

Nova: Wait!

Then Qwark has arrived

Qwark: You two!

Otto: Who us?

Qwark: Have you guys seen them?

Nova: Who?

Qwark: Ratchet and Clank. They ran away from our ship and i have to go find them. Do you know where they are?

Nova: I guess. I think they left with the Ship.

Qwark: Aw! They went off for this!

He's gonna left and he stop

Qwark: Hold on. Have you joined us in the Galactic Rangers?

Nova: Oh, um...

Otto: Not really.

Qwark: You stowaway on our ship?

Minutes later

They are following him and they saw the Galactic Rangers

Cora: What are you doing, Qwark? I told you not to slack off like that.

Qwark: I am not. I just found those Stowaway that aboard our ship.

Cora: We are not a Stowaway. I'm Nova and this is Otto. And those monsters we saw- we followed them here.

Otto: Please, me and Nova and handle this threat. Just give me a chance. Let us show you. The weapon we carried is the only way we can stop them.

Brad: You do have a point there. Our Weapons is no match from them? Was that True, Qwark?

Qwark: Well, I didn't explore our options.

Nora: Nor do we have time too. We are so glad you're here, Nova, Otto. The Galactic Rangers would be most welcome.

Qwark: But, guys. You don't think that you have to believe Them for this?

Brad: I think you'll find what we can. We have lost our team member. Ratchet and Clank just left our ship... And those monsters are going to hurt them. Or did we miss hear your latest excuse, as you why you've failed to carry out your Mission, Qwark? Can you help us?

Otto: Of course, we will. Defeat them is our job. It's what we do the best, Sir.

Nora: Then might we make one other request? Should you happen to find our team?

They show them the monitor

Brad: This is Ratchet and Clank. You have to bring them back to them as soon as possible.

Nova: You want us to find Ratchet and Clank?

Qwark: But wait! They were my team's!

Nora: You have you're Chance, Captain Qwark. Now you better do on your mission first, okay?

Qwark: Alright. Make sure they're okay.

He left

Brad: We will monitor the location of the monster and keep you alive. Thanks for the help, Nova and Otto.

Otto: No Problem.

They left

Nova: That Star Crystal that Ratchet had, looks like a Wayfinder. I know that shape. Are Antuari, Sparx and Gibson were here, too?

They made it another ship and they saw Ratchet and Clank searching for something, and then Unversed is behind them

Nova: Watch out!

They save them

Ratchet: Whoa! Thanks.

Nova: No Problem. You must be Ratchet and Clank. Your team is searching for you.

Ratchet: We know. And even though, you guys looks like Antuari

They look shock

Nova: How did you know them?

Then Unversed appeared

Clank: Not them!

Nova: Looks like we have to fight.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Nova: That's all of them.

Otto: Ratchet, Clank. It's time for you to go back.

Clank: No, we can't leave without something that precise to us.

Ratchet: And I have to get it for Antuari.

They left

Nova: Guys, wait!

Otto: Come on, let's go find them.

Hours later

They are fighting the Unversed in Space and they saw a Star Crystal

Nova: This must be a Wayfinder that Ratchet was carrying around.

Otto: Come on, let's go back!

They went off to the Galactic Rangers

Nora: Ratchet and Clank have been sighted. At that time, they are in Dr Nefarious ship, wondering around the launch deck. Would you see that they are safe?

Otto: Is Ratchet and Clank are you're Friends or your team.

Nora: I'll have to say... They were our team.

Nova: Okay. We'll head back there now.

They went off and found them

Clank: Ratchet. We didn't find that Star Crystal around here.

Ratchet: There must be! I know it's here somewhere.

Nova: Ratchet! Clank! We found you.

Clank: Oh. You're the one who save us?

Nova: I'm Nova and this is Otto. We come here to get you back at the Galactic Rangers.

Ratchet saw a Crystal Star

Ratchet: I found it!

He grab it

Ratchet: Thank goodness.

Nova: So it really does belongs to you. But... Where have you seen that shape?

Clank: Ratchet made that. He made of good luck charm that silver Monkey named Antuari show it to him. Antuari said team gave him charm was very precise to him.

Otto: Did he said that to you?

Clank: Of course he did.

They look happy

Nova: Then you're still alright, Antuari.

Ratchet: This is great. I found my Good Luck Charm. Clank, let's go back before-

Then some blast them and it was Dr Nefarious

Dr Nefarious: I finally found you.

Nova: Who are you?! You almost hit Ratchet!

Dr Nefarious: I am Dr Nefarious. And I'm gonna destroy you. Anyway, Ratchet, do you have one last word to say?

Ratchet: Alien Freak!

Dr Nefarious: That's not funny!

They are gonna fight them

Nova: Looks like we have to fight.

Ratchet: Yeah.

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Dr Nefarious: I won't forget this!

He escape and then Galactic Rangers has arrived

Nora: Ratchet. I told you not to leave us like this.

Ratchet: I'm sorry.

Brax: You've did a great job, Nova, Otto. Thanks.

They look at Ratchet and Clank

Nora: And as for you, Qwark. I want you to do another mission after I fired Ratchet and Clank.

Qwark: Aw, great.

They are gonna leave

Nova: Nora, wait! Can you at least give Ratchet and Clank another chance?

Nora: Another Chance? They failed their Mission and disobey our orders for this.

Otto: But they need to have some Friends and Team. Failer or not, they will at least have another chance. And they will succeed one.

Nora: Alright, I give them another chance.

Ratchet: Alright!

Nova: Thank you.

She and Nova walk up to Ratchet and Clank

Ratchet: Nova, Otto. Why did you say that to her?

Nova: We're Heroes and that what Heroes do. And we like that charm you made.

Ratchet: No Problem.

Nova: Do you think maybe... My circle of friends could become part of yours?

Ratchet: How come?

Otto: Because we are your Friends now. Our friends are Antuari, Sparx and Gibson.

Ratchet: So.. we are friends.

Nova: Yeah.

Ratchet: Thanks.

Clank: We better go, bye.

They left and Nova and Otto left the ship

Next Day

Sparx and Gibson are riding their glider

Sparx: Gibson. What is that?

Gibson: It looks like...

They saw an Unversed heading to them and they dodge it

Both: Whoa! Unversed!

It's heading back to them, they dodge it

Sparx: Wanna play?

They fight it, and it's escaping. And this heading to that ship

Sparx: Your going on that ship?

They are following it, and they are inside the Ship

Meanwhile

Ratchet and Clank have been Captured again, Then Victor has appeared

Victor: Looks like you can't escape from Nefarious.

He didn't hear them, because the Intercom is broken too, and then the Alarm has been beeping

Victor: What now?

He left, and then Ratchet and Clank has been escaped from their cell and they are escaping

Meanwhile

Sales and Gibson are wondering around the Ship

Victor: Stop, there! What are you doing here?

Sparx: We were just searching from those Monsters.

Victor: If you are, then you will be captured from me.

Gibson: Listen, Robot. You need to find a better job for this.

Victor: Why you!

Guard: (Voice) Something happen at the Energy Core! It's look like a Monster.

Victor: (Sigh) I deal with you, later.

He left

Sparx: Gibson, we have to save the ship!

Gibson: Right!

Then Ratchet and Clank appeared

Ratchet: Hey, are you... Sparx and Gibson, that Nova and Otto told us?

Sparx: Huh? You know my friends?

Ratchet: Yeah. And look at this.

He show them a Crystal Star

Gibso: Fascinating. It's that a Wayfinder?

Ratchet: It is.

Guard: (Voice) The Engine is lose some Power. And we need some help!

Sparx: What are we doing? We have to save this ship!

Ratchet: Then we'll go with you.

Gibson: No. You have to be safe somewhere. Me and Sparx will handle this.

Clank: Are you sure?

Gibson: Yes. And we'll be back.

They left to save the ship

Ratchet and Clank is looking at the Wayfinders and then someone blast it

Ratchet: (Gasp) My Wayfinder!

And it's Nefarious

Nefarious: I never knew you made that, Ratchet. And you didn't run away from me with your Robot. You can forget everything about that thing in your heads. So I know what you really are. You're noting but an orphan who was adopted from that Planet.

Ratchet looks is angry

Clank: Ratchet. Calm down. Please?

Meanwhile

Sparx and Gibson found the Unversed at the Core

Sparx: We found you.

And then Ratchet and Clank appeared

Sales: What are you doing here?

Gibson: It's not safe!

Ratchet: I don't care! But that Monster is gonna get it!

Clank: Ratchet is looking mad.

Gibson: I see.

They are fighting it and theyd defeated it, and then Ratchet keep swing his Wrench in rage

Sparx: Hey! Calm down!

He hit Sparx by accident

Clank: Ratchet! Calm down! Please!

And then Ratchet is calm down

Ratchet: Sorry, I got so mad about this.

Sparx: What's wrong with you.

Clank: Look.

Ratchet show them the Star Crystal looks broken

Gibson: Oh. You're Wayfinder is broken. Well, that's okay. Friendship's more than an object.

Clank: Friendship Circle?

Sales: Yeah.

Then Victor has appeared

Victor: I found you! It looks like you team up to destroy this place.

Ratchet: We stop that Monster! So you appreciate it!

Gibson: And we are friends!

Victoria: Oh, really? Well, it's time for me to captured you, once and for all!

Then Ratchet knocked him out

Ratchet: Come on!

They are escaping the Ship, Ratchet and Clank are on their Ship. Sparx and Gibson are on their Glider

Ratchet: We have to leave now!

Sparx: Where are we going?

Clank: Don't know.

Ratchet is setting the Hyperdrive

Computer: Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage Hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engaged.

Ratchet: This is Bad.

Clank: I know it is.

Ratchet: Sparx, Gibson! You have to leave!

Sparx: Why?

Then their Ship went into Hyperdrive and Send Sparx and Gibson somwhere in Space

Ratchet: Sparx!

Clank: Gibson!

They have been blast off, Sparx and Gibson are drifting away

Both: (Scream)

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Acorn Kingdom

Amy is looking at the star and the she saw a Shooting Star

Amy What is that?

Next Day

Bugs Bunny is exploring around forest and then saw a Skeleton Monkey

?: Move aside.

Meanwhile

Sparx and Gibson look unconscious, and then Tails, Knuckles and Amy saw them

Tails: Hello?

Knuckles: They didn't wake up.

Tails: What should we do?

Amy: I'll wake them up!

Sparx and Gibson has been wake up and they saw Amy using her hammer to slam them

Both: Gah!

They dodge from her Hammer

Amy: Well, that wake them up.

Sparx: For getting us killed!

Tails: Are you two Alright?

They saw Tails and Knuckle

Sparx: Yeah. We kinda knocked out for something.

Knuckles: What is you're name?

Sparx: I'm Sparx.

Gibson: And I'm Gibson.

Knuckles: Great to see you. But where did you two come from?

Sparx: Well... I don't know.

Amy: Come on, you guys! Let's go, find it!

Tails: Okay, Amy. We'll find it.

Knuckles: See ya later, Sparx, Gibson.

Gibson: Where are you guys are going?

Tails: Amy wants to find a Shooting Star for Sonic.

Gibson: A Shooting Star?!

Sparx: Can we come with you?

Tails: Sure. Come on.

They went off

 **Acorn Kingdom**

Meanwhile

Antuari is wondering around the Forest and he saw Eggman, Scratch and Grounder surrounded by the Formulas

Eggman: Get away from me!

Scratch: What are they, Eggman?

Antuari: Leave them to me!

He is fighting the Formulas and he defeated them

Eggman: Great job, for defeating those monster. That we don't know. And even thing is under control. Right, you two?

Both: Yes! Doctor Eggman!

Scratch: We would punch them and smash them into bits, we would.

Grounder: Why, we'd have given them a little of this! And this!

They are doing a Punching

Eggman: And I'm glad that you protected the Treasure of mine.

Antuari: I'm not have your Chest, Doctor. I'm looking for a person. A Skeleton Monkey who looks them you fight. And you seen him?

Eggman: Nope. Not really.

Antuari: I see.

Eggman: Scratch! Grounder! We're off! We shall leave this place before the light draws them back again.

Antuari: (Gasp) Wait a Minute. What did you just say about the light?

Eggman got an idea

Eggman: Oh, yes. It's heartbreaking really... That chest, you saw, contains light gathered from all around. And I got an acquaintance- an animal- who just want to steal it from me.

Antuari: An Animal is after the light. If it's not Mandarin... Then who? Listen. Why don't I help you keep the light safe? Maybe you can tell me about this animal who's been troubling you. What was his name?

Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog. This chest must be safe at the Cave far away. Don't let Sonic get anywhere near it.

Antuari: Okay, I'll do what I can.

Back to Sparx and Gibson

They made it to the Kingdom of Acorns, and then Sonic the Hedgehog appeared

Tails: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic: Who do we have here? You're not a Badnik. But... I never seen you two before.

Sparx: I'm Sparx and this is Gibson.

Sonic: Hmm... That's cool. Guys, Listen up, I don't suppose you'd wanna have some Adventures with me to find Eggman's Treasure.

Knuckles: Eggman has Treasures?

Sonic: Well, I'd find out that Eggman is carrying it with his goons. What do you say we sneak in and get it from him.

Tails: Thanks, Sonic!

Knuckles: Alright. Let's go find one.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: (Sigh) What know?

Sparx: We were supposed to find a Shooting Star.

Sonic: Forget about the Shooting Star. We have to Eggman's Treasure. Amy, let's go find the Eggman's Treasure.

Amy: No! I'm gonna find a Shooting Star for you!

Sonic: Alright. You asked for it. Sparx, Gibson, wanna find Eggman's Treasure.

Sparx: No, we can't we have to find a Shooting Star.

Sonic: Oh. Alright.

They went off

Meanwhile

Antuari put the Chest in the Cave

Antuari: Alright. I think I'm done.

Eggman: Good.

Antuari is gonna leave

Scratch: Doctor Eggman... But it's about that shooting star I was talking about it-

Eggman: No time for that. I'll not having those nonsense about some shooting star

Grounder: But Eggman! Most shooting stars twinkle for s bit and then they go out. But that one, it kept on sparkling and shining even after it crashed down. Well, what if it's really a big enormou, priceless Gemstones?

Eggman: Gemstone? Why didn't you say it! Listen, Monkey!

Antuari: Hmm?

Eggman: We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I say, step away. I trust you can see to thing till I return...

Antuari: Of course. When Sonic the Hedgehog gets here. I'll be waiting.

They left

Minutes later

Sonic saw Antuari guarding the Chest

Sonic: Shush. That Egghead... Looks like he's found himself a new Robot. I'll sped down there and distract him. Tail, Knuckles, you move in and grab the chest.

Sonic went back down in sped

Sonic: Hey! Monkey!

Antuari: Who are you? Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic: That's me!

Antuari: I'm not letting you have it.

They are Fighting and theys top

Antuari: Tell me, why did you want the light for?

Sonic: Wait. What "light"?

Tail: Sonic! We got it!

He and Knuckles carried it

Sonic: Tails!

Antuari: Stop!

They are running and then Tail got trip and the Chest has opened, it contained jewel and Gold

Knuckles: Watch it!

Tail: Sorry.

Antuari: What are those?

Sonic: Those are Treasure from Eggman. Jewel, Gold, Pearls and even Rings.

Antuari: So I've been guarding a pile of Gold?

Sonic: Yeah, wh... Oh! Eggman has tricked you.

Antuari: Listen, Sonic. I'm sorry I hurt you.

Sonic: No big deal. I always like to have fun for my speed. So whats you're name?

Antuari: Antuari.

Sonic: Alright, Antuari. Where did Eggman go?

Antuari: He said he wants to find the Shooting Star.

Sonic: (Gasp) Oh No! Amy is in Trouble! I better go there, and save her! Tail, Knuckles! Guard the Treasure til I'll return!

Both: Okay!

Antuari: I better go.

He left

He's gonna leave and he heard a noise

Tail: Help!

Knuckles: Help us!

He went back to the Cave and saw many Formless coming

Antuari: Formless! I'll deal with them!

Back to Sparx and Gibson

Sparx, Gibson and Amy are looking around the Forest and they saw a Star Shard

Gibson: Bug's Star Shard?

Amy: That Shooting Star is for Sonic!

She's gonna get it, but then Eggman Captured her

Eggman: What do we have here? Sonic's Friend and a Shooting Star! This is my lucky day!

He saw Sparx and Gibson

Eggman: Who are you? Are you friends with Sonic?

Sparx: Let Amy go!

Eggman: If Sonic wants his friend back, he better meet me at the Beach!

They are running away

Sparx: Wait!

Then Formless has appeared

Both: Shoo!

They arrived at the Beach and Eggman and his goons are not here

Gibson: They're not here.

Sparx: (Sigh) We lost them.

They saw a Tree, reminds them about the star and the lights

Flashback has started

Sparx: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?

They laugh

Flashback has ended

Sonic: Sparx! Gibson!

They saw Sonic coming

Sparx: Sonic! Amy got Kidnap from Eggman.

Sonic: Looks like I'm not fast enough to get there.

Gibson: He said to meet us a Beach.

Sonic: It's have to be an Ambush. That Egghead is so cleaver for this.

Sparx: Hey, we're going too!

Sonic: Well, we have to be quick! Let's go!

Both: Right!

They went off

Back to Antauri

He is fighting the Formless and he defeated him

Knuckles: Wow! You really kicked their butts for this.

Antuari: Quite.

They heard Eggman Coming

Eggman: (Voice) I have return!

Knuckles: Eggman?

Antuari: You better hide.

Both: Alright.

They are hiding from Eggman

Antuari: All Secured.

Eggman has arrived with Amy tied up

Antuari: Who's that?

Eggman: Sonic's Friend, Amy.

Antuari: Can I take a look at her?

Eggman: Sure.

He give Amy to Antuari

Eggman: (Laugh) So as long as I have his Precious girlfriend. Sonic demise is about assured.

He laugh and then Amy whack his foot

Eggman: Ouch!

It revealed Antuari got her free from his ghost claw

Eggman: What are you doing?

Antuari: You know, I didn't give it that much thought. Just doing what nice people do.

Eggman: Why you!

He heard a noise

Eggman: What was that?

He saw Tick-tock Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Not him! I'm out of here!

Both: Eggman! Wait!

Scratch and Grounder went off

Knuckles: Alright! We did it!

Tail: We Finally defeated Eggman.

They went to the Chest, and Antuari look at the Crystals Shine and it reminds him about the Stars with his team

Flashback has started

Antauri: That every star up there is another world.

Gibson: Like the one's that we travel the galaxy.

Nova: Antauri, Gibson, Otto.

Otto: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours.

Antauri: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns.

Sparx: I think just lost my mind.

Otto: Like, they're just like us, Sparx.

Sparx: How come?

Gibson: You'll find out someday, I'm positive.

Sparx: Oh really? We've been to the galaxy, 3 years ago. And now we can't go see many planets.

They laugh

Flashback has ended

Knuckles: Aw, man! It's empty!

Tail: All the golds are gone.

Antuari: Did you two really want the jewels and gold that badly?

Tail: Of course. But we don't care about that.

Knuckles: Sonic wants us to take care of treasure.

Antuari: Listen to me- put all your item that's really special to you in there. And that will be your treasure.

Both: Yeah!

Tail: That's a great idea! Thank!

They take the Chest

Antuari: Kind of makes me wonder- what I'd put in there.

Back to Sparx and Gibson

Scratch and Grounder saw Sonic and his friends at the Forest

Scratch: We found that Hedgehog!

Grounder: Ready, for my signal! And... Fire!

They blast some rockets to Sonic and his friends

Sonic: Watch out!

They dodge it

Sparx: A Rocket?! Where did it come from?

Gibson: Up there! Look!

They saw Eggman Ship

Sparx: Run!

Then Sonic's Walkie Talkie has shown up and it was Amy

Sonic: Amy! You're alright!

Amy: Yes! I was saved from that monkey who looks like-

The rocket has shown up

Sonic: No time for that! I better stop their attack!

Sparx: Me and Gibson will find Eggman.

Sonic: Good luck, and here!

He shine his Choas Emerald to them

Gibson: What was that?

Sonic: A Choas Emerald. That one will make you go fly.

Sonic ran off and Sparx and Gibson are gonna find Eggman

Meanwhile

Eggman is waiting and didn't hear anything

Eggman: Phew! Finally I got rid of that Hedgehog! He is no more for today. And now I'm gonna find all 7 Seven Choas Emeralds. (Laugh) And I Finally got rid of him!

Sparx: I don't think so, Eggman!

He saw Sparx and Gibson look so Alive

Eggman: What the?! No, that can't be!

He look at his Binoculars and saw Sonic stop the Rocket and he defeated all his minions

Eggman: (Grunt) Curse that Hedgehog!

He's gonna left, but Sparx and Gibson stop him

Sparx: You can't get away.

Eggman is gonna a fight and then heard a ticking noise

Eggman: What was that?

He saw Tick tick the Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Not you again!

Sparx: Let's fight, Egghead.

They are fighting him and they defeated him, he's in the Water and then he's been Chasing by a Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Leave me Alone! Help me, please! Help!

Sparx: That's the end of him.

Then he saw Knuckles and Tail coming with the Chest

Tail: We got the Chest!

Minutes later

Sonic: Great job! We finally got the treasure.

He open and find out it's empty

Sonic: What the? It's empty.

Knuckles: Oh, yeah. You see... It's gone.

Gibson: Sorry about that.

Sonic: Aw, whatever. Those treasure from Eggman was Jewel and Gold and stuff

Tail: We could just put something that we treasure in there instead- if you wanna?

Sonic: Yeah, that's great. We should put our item in there and they will be our treasure.

All: Yeah.

They put all their items in there

Sonic: So Sparx, what about you?

Sparx: Hmm... Let's see... Hm... I wonder... Oh, yeah! How about this!

He bring out his toy sword form Antuari

Sonic: What's that?

Sparx: It's a give from my team.

Sonic: So that was a keepsake?

Sparx: Yeah. And I don't need it, because I have new friends even my team.

Sonic: Alright. Put in there.

He put the Chest and Amy is holding a Star Shard

Gibson: Um, Amy...

Amy: Yes.

Sparx: I think it's belong to our friends. Do you think I can have?

Amy: No! It's for Sonic!

Sonic: Amy! Give it to them!

Amy: But-

Sonic: Now!

Amy: Okay.

She look down and give it to Sparx

Sparx: Thanks.

Then the Star Shard is Glowing and then Sparx and Gibson are gone

Knuckles: What the? Where did they go?

Tail: Hey, look!

They saw a Shooting star

Sonic: Don't worry, you guys. No matter what that light take him, I'm sure Sparx and Gibson will come back someday.

Next Day

Tail and Kunckles is looking around the Forest

Knuckles: Hey, look!

They saw a Map

Tail: I'm gonna get it!

Then Otto picked it up

Both: Aw!

Tail: We're so Close for this.

Sonic: Tough luck, you Guys.

Both: But, Sonic.

Sonic: Don't say it. Remember the Rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map.. gets to be the leader. And that would be you, Green Monkey.

Otto: Me? A leader?

Amy: Of the Expedition.

Tails: And we're going on a treasure hunt. And that's our map you have!

Otto: I see.

Knuckles: But, why would he take the map for this?

Sonic: How come? I never said new friends can't be part of the gang. Come on, Knuckles, the more the merrier.

Otto: Um... I like to be the leader, but... No thank you. So you can have this.

Knuckles: Good.

Sonic: I don't think so.

Knuckles: What?!

Sonic: Because rules are rules. It looks we have call of this treasure hunt.

All: No! (Sigh)

Nova: Come on, Otto. Let's play with them.

Otto: Okay. You asked for it. I'll play for the Expatition.

All: Yeah!

They look at the Map

Otto: It looks like we're here, and the X is where we'll find the treasure.

Tail: Enough for that. Let's go!

Sonic: Hold on! We still don't even know our leader's name! I'm Sonic! This is Tails, Knuckles and Amy. And what's yours?

Otto: Otto.

Nova: And I'm Nova.

Sonic: So you're Otto?

Otto: That's right.

Sonic: Now, first place- is at the Beach.

Nova: I really like the Beach!

Otto: Let's go!

They went off, and they stop by Eggman

Eggman: I have you now! Sonic! Today's the day I shall get rid of you and your friends for good!

Sonic: Eggman! We're kinda busy here! We're on an expatition! Can we show up for so other days?

Eggman: You already show up! Give me back my Chest!

Now: Who's that?

Sonic: Oh, that's Eggman. That Egghead is always wants to rule Acorn Kingdom around here.

They are gonna leave

Eggman: I'm gonna get you, Hedgehog! Scratch! Grounder!

At the Eggman's Ship

Scratch: That's his Signal!

Grounder: Fire!

They blast Rockets to Sonic and his friends

Nova: We're gonna get hit from them!

Sonic: Run!

After they escape from Eggman, Nova and Otto saw Amy and Tail look kinda worried

Nova: What's the matter?

Amy: The mark on the map points all the way up there.

They saw the waterfall and they know that they're gonna climb it very high

Sonic: Don't worry. A little Chaos Emerald, and we'll be there in no time.

Amy: But... We've never had to flied that high before!

Tail: What if we fall?

Sonic: Guys, you don't have to be scared for that.

Nova: Don't you think, you asked a bit much for them?

Sonic: This between you and them, Nova. Guys, you have to do this on our adventures.

Tail: Yeah, we know.

Sonic: Knuckles, if you would.

Knuckles: No.

Sonic: Come on.

Knuckles: Fine!

He shine the Chaos Emerald and they fly up to the Waterfall, and then they made it to the Beach

Nova: We're back at the Beach?

Otto: Isn't that the one where we started?

Knuckles: We came all this way for nothing?!

Sonic: Well, you conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And for me, that's certainly not noting.

Otto: You know, me and Nova had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader.

Sonic: Yep. Of course I am.

Ethan: You're too late, Sonic!

They saw Eggman with his Goon

Eggman: I'll be taking what's mine.

Sonic: It's Eggman!

Eggman: Scratch, Grounder, secure my treasure.

Both: Alright!

They open it and they look shook

Scratch: Eggman.

Eggman: What is it?

Grounder: The... The Chest... Is...

Eggman: Speak your word!

He saw all the Chest full of Items

Eggman: What the?! It's nothing, but trash!

Sonic: Why are you calling trash? It's our Treasure!

Eggman: And what happen to mine?

Knuckles: Lost them.

Eggman: You what! That's it! You're gonna pay for my treasure!

Then he heard a ticking noise

Eggman: What the? What is that?

He saw Tick tick the Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Not again! I'm run away!

He run away

Both: Eggman! Wait!

Sonic and his friends are Laughing

Minutes later

Nova and Otto saw Sparx's Toy Sword

Nova: Was that?

Sonic: Oh, yeah. That belong to Sparx. I guess it's special keepsake or something. But don't worry about him and Gibson. He said he would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasure, maybe enough to fill hundred treasure of ours.

Nova: Sparx... Was here...

Then Nova and Otto know something, if he's with Gibson then that means

Otto: And Someone else...

Amy: What's wrong?

Otto: It's nothing. You better stay here.

They went to the Forest and they saw a Skeleton Monkey

?: Hm, having a good time hanging out with them?

They saw him holding Sparx's Toy Sword

Otto: What the!? Where did you get that?

?: That Monkey, who doesn't want that toy sword, if you ask my opinion.

He break it in two, Nova and Otto look so Shock for what he did

?: Just like I want my need for you two and Gibson.

And now they look Angry

Both: You jerk!

They are fighting him and they defeated him and they look exhausted

Nova: (Panting) There...

Otto: (Panting) We've done it...

Nova: (Panting) He's... Finally...

Both: (Panting) Finished...

They look at Sparx's Toy Sword

Otto: Gibson, Sparx, Antarui... You can rest easy.

They look at the Sky and they reminded them about the times they had with them

Flashback has started

Gibson: Well, yeah. Not like for you, Sparky.

Sparx: I told you, not to call me that!

Gibson: And even though, you will never know.

Sparx: Cut it out, Gibson! You brainiac!

Nova: Knock it off, you two. And even though, you guys are making a rivals brother's.

Sparx: Hey.

Gibson: That's not funny. But I like it.

They all laugh

Flashback has ended

Sonic saw Nova and Otto Unconscious

Sonic: Nova! Otto! Guys! Are you okay? What happened to you?

They wake up

Otto: We're Okay.

They saw Sparx's Toy Sword look destroy

Sonic: Oh No! Sparx's Treasure! It's broken.

Nova: It's Alright, Sonic. Whatever it is that bind us together isn't going to break so easily... And that, Friendship is our real treasure.

Otto: I've think Sparx knew that. That's why he left this behind.

Sonic: You and Sparx are really close, Nova. And that's something pretty special. You, Otto, Gibson, Sparx... Antuari, was it? One day you should all come back someday.

Nova: We like that.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Acmetropolis and Find Bugs

Antuari is riding his glider and then saw a Light

Antuari: That light... Is so warm.

Then he has been teleported in a town, and he saw a City far away. Then he saw a Paopu Fruit and recalled what Nova said

Nova: (Voice) Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit...

Antuari want to know where it is, and he saw it over there. So he went off

Antauri: Nova... Otto... Sparx... Gibson. I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together... Just push us further away. And then the light has lead me here. What am I supposed to do?

He finally saw it, Then 5 little Animals run past by him

Ace: Duck! Wait up!

Rev: I though I was faster then you, Tech!

Slam: (Gibberish)

Duck: Are you giving up, Ace?

Tech: You have to win.

Rev: Can we have a Break?

They made it here and look at the sun, Antuari look at Duck

Duck: Light... Did I ccme here in order to meet that boy?

Antuari left

Ace: Huh? Hey, it's our parents! Guys, let's have a race! First one to our house gets to be the leader! Let's jet!

Ace, Rev, Tech and Slam run except Duck he walk slowly

Ace: Duck! Are you calling that a running?

Rev: You gonna lose!

Duck saw Antuari

Duck. Hey, monkey. Did you come from the outside world?

Antuari: What? Why did you say that?

Duck: Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from Acmetropolis or my town.

Antuari: You're very smart. So how about you? What are you doing here?

Duck: This place is my town. And my parents took me and my friends out at the park. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us go there by ourselves, not until we get older.

Antuari: Must be hard for you, two. Stuck in one place.

Duck: I heard once, there was a monkey who left for good.

Antauri know who it was, it was Mandarin. Then he saw an Older version of Duck and Tech

Duck: And one more thing. How did you get here?

Antuari: Are there... Any reason you're interested in the outside world?

Duck: Yes. I have to be strong one day. Like that monkey who left. He went to the outside world- I think he's really strong now. We know it's out there somewhere- the strength that we need.

Antuari: Strength for what?

Duck: To protect the things that matter to us. You know, like our friends.

Antuari: Outside this town is a much bigger one.

He brings out his sword

Antuari: In your Hand, take this sword. So long as you have the makijgs, then through this simple act of taking... it's Wielder you shall one day be. And you're find me, friends- No sky can't contain you. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long you champion the ones you love.

Duck touch the Sword

Ace: Duck!

Rev: It's time to go!

Duck: I'm coming.

Antuari: You need to keep it a secret. Otherwise, the magic will wear off.

Duck: I will.

He went back to Ace, Rev, Tech and Slam

Ace: So, Duck. What were you talking about?

Duck: Well, you know.

Rev: Know what? Why don't you tell us? Who was that monkey- somebody you knew?

Duck: Think so.

Tech: Great. There you go again! Just tell us.

Duck: I can't do that. I've got to keep it a secret.

Rev: Well, we will keep it too!

Duck: Nice try.

Ace: Duck! That's not funny!

They went back home

Antuari: Protect the things that matter to me. Of course. My team's matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I need to protect.

Meanwhile

Nova and Otto are traveling with their Gilder and they saw a Light

Nova: Otto, what is that?

Otto: It looks like a light.

Then they have been teleported in town, and they saw a a Paopu Tree

Otto: It's that the..

Nova: It is.

They all look at it and they look at their Wayfinder

Otto: Antuari... Sparx... Gibson... Me and Nova we're ready for the storm that's coming.

Then they saw Ace and his friends as kids

Ace: Come on! Slow down!

Duck: Too slow, Ace! See you at the finish line!

Tech: You're gonna lose!

Rev: I will not!

Then Duck win

Duck: I win!

All: (Groan)

Ace: One more time, Duck! You just got lucky from me.

Duck: Yep. My luck has changed.

Then they saw Nova and Otto up there

Ace: Who are they?

They jump down

All: Whoa.

Nova: Those two looks so sincere and smart- just like Antuari and Gibson. And the other ones, that road runner who look so brave like Chiro. And that Bunny... He's a spitting image of Sparx. And that big guy.

Otto: He looks so tough like me.

They look so confused for what she said

Otto: One of you might be special enough. Hey, can you guys tell us your names?

Ace: I'm Ace. This is Rev, Tech and Slam.

Otto: And you?

Duck: I'm Duck.

Nova: Someone pass to that Duck. Was it Antuari?

They look confused

Nova: Ace. Did you like Duck?

Ace: Yeah. He's my best friend since we met each other.

Nova: Great. So then, if something happens, and Duck is about to get lost- or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone- you make sure you stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Ace, and we're counting on you to do it, Alright?

They laugh, and Ace and his Friends left to their Parents

Minutes later

Nova and Otto are sitting down at the Park

Nova: One sword is enough... For any teamwork.

Otto: We learned it the hard way. We wouldn't wish our lives on those kids.

They look at Wayfinder

Nova: Antuari, please- what's to become of us?

Meanwhile

Daffy Wile and Taz are waiting for Bugs Bunny

Wile: You, Bugs must be pretty far away by now...

Daffy: Just like Mickey and Fuyunyan

Then a Shooting Star has landed here and it startled Daffy, Wile and Taz

All: Bugs?

And then it was Sparx and Gibson

Wile: Drats. Not him... Wait a Minute.

Daffy: That's the Yellow Star Shard that my Best friend had.

Sparx: You're best friend? Oh right, you must be talking about Bugs.

Gibson: Me and Sparx saw him.

They are taking him to the tower

Sparx: Hey, watch it!

Daffy: Are we happy to see you.

They went to see Yen Sid

Wile: Yen Sid! We got a clue to where Bugs went.

Yen Sid. Hmm... Ah, Sparx, Gibson.

Sparx: How did you know us?

Yen Sid: Chiro has told me all about you, too. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to protect Shuggazoom City.

Sparx: Well, mister, we...

Yen Sid: No matter. Bugs has difficulty following directions, too.

Sparx: Yep.

Yen Sid: Where is the clue to Bug's whereabout?

Daffy: Right here. It's the Yellow Star Shard.

He show to him

Taz: (Gibberish) Sparky... Um... Spacey... Uh... Spice...

Wile: His name is Sparx.

Sparx: Get it Memorise.

Daffy: Sparx and Gibson had it when they made it here.

Yen Sid: Please, explain.

Gibson: You see. We ran into Bugs. But we got send flying into the light- we don't know where he is.

That make Daffy, Taz and Wile look down

Sparx: He wasn't in the same world as the one where we found that.

Yen Sid: As I thought... Bugs has been hurling himself from one world to the next. Like Mickey and Fuyunyan. That explain why I could not discern his location.

Daffy: Do you think you can find?

Yen Sid: Yes.

He show it to them, and they saw Bugs Unconscious in a Dessert

All: Bugs!

Then the magic stop

Daffy: What's going on?! Where is he?

Yen Sid: There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my Magic.

Wile: Just tell us where Bugs is. Yen Sid... Me, Taz and Daffy will find him and get him back.

Yen Sid: You three? That may not be adequate.

Wile: But me and Taz were his friend.

Daffy: And I am his Best friend.

Sparx: Me and Gibson will find them. We know that place we saw.

Daffy: Then let's go together.

Gibson: No, you can't. Bugs save us once. And we can't risk putting his friends in danger.

They look disappointed

Sparx: Don't be sad. Me and Gibson we'll bring him back safe.

Yen Sid: Very well, Sparx. We will leave it to you and Gibson.

They left to find Bugs

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Truth and a Fight

They found Bugs at the Dessert

Both: Bugs!

They approach him

Sparx: Is he...

Gibson: He's Unconscious... He'll recovered soon.

?: It's great to see you, again.

They saw a Black Holden Figure, he take it off his hood. And then Sparx and Gibson look so Shock, and it was Skeleton King

Both: Skeleton King! You're Alive?

Skeleton King: That's right. And Sparx, you should know about your heart.

Sparx: My Heart?

Then he started to have a vision, then he's head hurt

Gibson: Sparx!? Are you okay?

Skeleton King: That's right, Sparx. Remember it from you're heart, want you lost- but not for good. You have to lose in order to find. You can all be yours again. If you only reach and take it. Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness to forged the ultimate sword. The all powerful blade of Power!

Then Sparx has collapsed, and Gibson is helping him

Sparx: Blade of Power?

Skeleton King: Not the Sword that you and Gibson had.

He show a letter of Blade

Skeleton King: Blade is an ancient word for the sword. Some say "sword" but the meaning is different. Death... Is the word of ending.

He open a Portal above

Gibson: Sparx has the power to create it?

Skeleton King: Yes. Chiro knows about it for 3 Years since the battle. He knows exactly about your other heart.

Sparx: Chiro? Why him?

Skeleton King: Haven't you even wondered? Why he never granted you permission to leave Shuggazoom City, to grow stronger? He was afraid of you, even Jinmay is. If you were to learn the truth realise what your other heart is... He never wants you. Why else would be keep you within his sight for 3 Years?

A lighting has almost hit Sparx

Sparx: You're right. He never wants me to see other world 3 Years ago, no matter how much I said.

Skeleton King: Go now! Ask him and Jinmay yourself and Gibson. Learn the Truth and remember you have greater purpose.

They have been dragging into the Portal and Bug has been dragging away too.

Lanes Between

Sparx and Gibson found themselves in the Lanes Between in their Armor, then Sparx has his head hurt

Gibson: Sparx!?

Sparx: I'm fine! But... What's my heart is? Why did Chiro and Jinmay been keeping a secret to me?

Gibson: I don't know. But we have to go back to see them.

They saw Shuggazoom City and they went back home

Antuari is traveling with his Glider and he saw 2 Light above him

Antuari: That light... Sparx? Gibson?

?: Antuari.

Antuari: Master?

?: Warrior Antuari. Find me. We must talk at once.

Antuari: Alright.

He went off to see his master and he saw him

Antuari: Master. What is it that you need me?

?: There is no time to lose. I have terrible news. Sparx has stumbled upon the secret of his Heart.

Antuari: Sparx? I just saw him and Gibson, they passed right above me. What happened?

?: Sparx is on his way home. If you could jave seen the fury of his eyes... I'm sure he's capable of anything. I think that the monkey may attempt to force the truth out of Chiro. Master Antuari, you must hurry back and see to your friend's safety.

Antuari: Okay.

He went back to Shuggazoom City

They finally made it back home. Sparx look so worried

Gibson: I've got you're back.

Sparx: Thanks.

He saw Chiro coming with Jinmay

Chiro: Sparx? Gibson? You're here? I thought Nova and Otto were with you.

Jinmay: Well, as long as you guys are safe.

Chiro: I know you want to see other worlds. But we don't anymore, after we defeated Skeleton-

Sparx: He's still alive.

Chiro: What?

Gibson: He's still alive, Chiro. And you lie to us for no reason!

Sparx and Gibson look Angry

Chiro: How did you know?

Sparx: We found him Alive. And even though... You keep me Imprison for 3 Years!

Chiro: How come?

Gibson: It's like that Sparx is some kind of a Weapon.

Spark: He's right! Some kind of "Blade of Power"!

Jinmay: (Gasp) Is it true?

Chiro: It is.

Flashback has started

Chiro gonna defeat Skeleton King

Chiro: You're almost finished from me! Skeleton King!

Skeleton King: You cannot finish me. Because I'm gonna say it for you.

Chiro: And what is it?

Skeleton King: I am Seeking for the Blade of Power.

Chiro: Why are you seeking for that? Are you saying you blanket all the world's in darkness, reduce them to nothing?

Skeleton King: But Darkness did cover the world once, in legend. I know so little about the Warrior War- only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale- and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Warrior War brings? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I need to search the answer. The Blade of Power needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked with the Warrior War and the Digimon War.

Chiro: What?... You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer of curiosity? I will not let that happen, Skeleton King. Not while I'm here!

Skeleton King: But once again you have it all wrong, Chiro. Darkness was the beginning you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?

Chiro: Keep it to yourself! If your words won't dissuade you, only one thing will.

He's gonna use his Power Primate and then Skeleton King stop him by using Darkness to him. And then Chiro has been knocked out

Chiro: That power. You have Darkness inside you?

Skeleton King: I better leave now. Tell everyone that you defeated me. Or else, I'll destroy your city.

End of Flashback

Chiro: I have failed to defeat Skeleton King once and for all. I had to tell a lie to everyone about he's defeat. Because he'll destroy the city. I had a chance to destroy him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again.

He bring his sword even Jinmay is

Gibson: Chiro? Jinmay?

Sparx: What are you doing?

Chiro: The Blade of Darkness has no place in this or any world. Skeleton King has made his purpose clear... And me and Jinmay have no choice. Forgive us.

Antuari arrived and he saw Chiro, Jinmay aiming their swords to Sparx

Antuari: Sparx!

He's gonna saved him

Jinmay: ...But you must exist no more, Sparx!

They are using their Power from their sword and Aim to Sparx and then Antuari saved him and have his Armor dismissed

Chiro: What? Antuari?

Antuari: Chiro, Jinmay, what happen to you?

Chiro: Antuari. I have to do this- move aside!

Antuari: I can't!

Chiro: You never listen to your leader?

Antuari: I wasn't!

Chiro: Why do all my attempts to each you fail?

Jinmay: If you don't have it in your heart to listen... Then you will have to share Sparx's Fate.

They begin to clash Antuari

Gibson: Sparx. I think... Chiro was right.

Sparx: I know, he is... Antuari! He's right!

Antuari: Enough!

Gibson: Antuari...

Chiro use his Power Primate to Antuari and then he step back and carried Sparx and Gibson Unconscious, and then he Unleash his Darkness

Antuari: You may be my leader. But I will not... Let you hurt my team!

Chiro: The Darkness? They have taken over you!

Antuari summon a portal for Sparx and Gibson and they have been sucked in, and then Sparx and Gibson has wake up

Both: Antuari! Wait!

It's too late the Portal is close, Antuari is fighting Chiro and Jinmay and then they have been defeated, and Antuari realised what he had done to them

Antuari: I have I done... Chiro... Jinmay... I'm so sorry... I was... Protecting my team.

Chiro: I know you are. And I failed you, Antuari.

Jinmay: It looks like we're no one to blame but ourselves for the darkness inside you.

Chip: And now I've done worse- with Erapus. Raised my Sword against you and Sparx. And the Paper Primate is all yours. My own heart is Darkness!

Jinmay: Even mine.

And then Chiro and Jinmay has struck down behind, they drop their sword, and they faded into light. Antuari cried for Chiro and Jinmay

Antuari: Chiro... Jinmay... (Crying)

The Black Coated man has appeared

?: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Warrior Antuari. The boy was bent on doing harm to your friends, his own team!

Antuari look Angry

Antuari: Master! Who are you?! And why?

?: You want to know? It was...

He take off his Black Coat and it make Antuari shock

Antuari: Skeleton King!

Skeleton King: That's right. I'm alive. And you know, at times I found your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all the rage out of you. Give your heart over to darkness!

Antuari: What are you saying?

Skeleton King: Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Warriors leave their swords on fate- The Warrior Graveyard! There you will watch your friends, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto meet their ends, and the last light within you will fade!

He use all the Darkness and Shuggazoom City has been taken over by Darkness and everything is destroyed and everybody lost their hearts

Skeleton King: You will never have your home like this.

He saw everything destroyed

Antuari: Huh? Skeleton King!

He went to the Portal and everything in Shuggazoom City is gone forever, Antuari look at his Wayfinder

Antuari: Nova... Otto... Sparx... Gibson... I'm not letting him have you.

He left this world and went to the Warrior Graveyard

Meanwhile

Nova and Otto are riding their Glider and they saw Bugs drifting in the Lanes Between

Otto: Was that... Bugs?

They carried him

Nova: What happen to you?

Bugs: Take me to... Master Yen Sid.

Otto: Don't worry. We'll take you there.

They went off to Yen Sid's Tower and they made it. They put Bugs on the Floor

Daffy: Bugs!?

Wile: Bugs!?

Taz: Bugs!?

Yen Sid: Nova... Otto... The Star has bring me grave news. Chiro and Jinmay's stars has been blinked out. I'm am afraid that means they have been struck down.

They look shock

Otto: Chiro... Jinmay... They have been Struck down? No! (Crying) Chiro! Jinmay! (Crying)

Nova: Chiro? Jinmay? Who... Who did this to them?

Yen Sid: Skeleton King. And... Antuari.

They look so Shock and they look Angry

Both: No!

It's make Daffy, Wile and Taz jumped out of surprised

Otto: That's Crazy! Antuari would never do that to them!

Yen Sid: I hope with all my heart that you are right about your team. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me.

Otto: Where is he? Where did Antuari go?

Yen Sid: Antuari's heart is leading him to the Ancient Warrior Graveyard. Where wielder of those weapons once waged war.

Nova: Okay, we'll go there. And find out if it's true.

Yen Sid: Be on your guard.

Otto: We will.

They left Yen Sid's Tower

Nova: Antuari... Sparx... Gibson... Please just be safe. Me and Otto will find a way to save you.

Meanwhile

 **Acmetropolis**

Sparx and Gibson has made it out of the Portal

Both: Antuari!

The Portal is gone and they are gonna leave the city

?: Leaving so soon?

They saw a Skeleton Monkey

Sparx: We have enough of your Chit-chat!

?: But I was getting started with you, Sparx. You're strong enough now to fulfil your purpose. So what are waiting for? Join me right now. Become the Blade of Power.

Gibson: Sparx?

Sparx: No way. I can't. Skeleton King told us, the only way the Blade of Power can be forged is if you and me fight. And for that. I'm not gonna fight.

Gibson: He's right. We have Enough.

?: You used to be too broken to talk back.

Then Sparx head is hurting

Gibson: Spark!

Flashback has started

Sparx and Mandarin are fighting in Sparx's Station of Awakening

Sparx: Mandarin! Stop this! I'm not gonna hurt my team!

Mandarin: No. It is because you are trying to hold back from the Fire of Hate. Let the dark impulses wake him the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. After that! I'll put my other Heart into you. So you can have the darkness inside you! And with it! You'll become powerful like me! So you can defeat Skeleton King! So we can forged the Blade of Power!

Sparx: No! I'm not letting you or the Darkness take over me! And I won't let it happen!

Mandarin: Very well, when all your heart's has been turned into darkness. You're heart will never find the light again!

He knocked him out

Mandarin: Now. It's time for me to put my other Heart to you.

A ray of darkness has been flowing into Sparx's Heart and the ray of light has been flowing into Mandarin's heart and now their other hearts has been switch, And then Sparx has been lying Unconscious

Mandarin: Looks like my other heart has went inside of your heart. And now, you're heart and your light will be turned into Darkness!

He unleashed the Power Darkness around Sparx's Heart

Flashback has ended

Gibson: Are you alright?

Sparx: I am.

?: Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight.

Both: What?

?: Come and get me, Sparx... At the one and only place to spawn the blade of Power the Warrior Graveyard. And there you will see me kill the life out of Antuari, Nova and Otto.

He went to the Portal

Both: Wait!

Then the Portal is gone

Gibson: What should we do now?

Sparx: We have to go there.

He look at his Wayfinder

Sparx: Antuari... Nova... Otto... I will put an end to Mandarin and Skeleton King.

They went to the Warrior Graveyard

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Warrior Graveyard

Antuari made it here in the Warrior Graveyard and he summon his sword

Antuari: What do, I do for Friendship.

He left

Seconds Later

Nova and Otto he made it to the Warrior Graveyard and they summon their Swords

Both: (Sigh)

Otto: We have been created from our Master, The Alchemist.

Nova: And the Five of us will always be one.

Minutes later

Sparx and Gibson made it to Warrior Graveyard and they summon their Sword

Gibson: We are Protector of Shuggazooms City.

Sparx: Teams forever.

They went off

Minutes later

A Crossroads is made by many sword. And Antuari saw Nova and Otto

Nova: We have known that... Chiro and Jinmay was struck down.

Antuari: (Sigh) Of course. It is. I was dumb and let Skeleton King do it.

Otto: Why would you work with him?

Antuari: I don't know why? But I thought he was my master... But then, he trick me to think that he was my master... And for Chiro, he and Jinmay are trying Sparx. I only fought because I want to protect him. But I was trick... Skeleton King set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside me. Nova, Otto. You were right. And so does Chiro, I do need to protect myself. I went astray, but... Not anymore.

Otto: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger avnd Rage? Skeleton King is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again.

Nova: And tell me, how can we honor Chiro's memory and the Power Primate?

They saw Sparx and Gibson coming

Sparx: Skeleton King wants me and Mandarin to fight. And make some kind of "Blade of Power". Mandarin went into my Heart after I touch the Fire of Hate. And he control me from his darkness. And want me to become powerful like him. But Chiro said that we cannot let that happen, so he has no choice, but to kill me.

Nova: Blade of Power?

Gibson: We all don't know what it looks like.

Sparx: But it makes me so scared. Even just a thought of it.

He look sad

Antuari: Don't worry, Sparx. We're all here and we have to team up together.

Sparx: I will gonna fight Mandarin after all... And guys... I wanted you to-

Antuari: The five of us will always be team, okay. I'll always find a way.

They are cheering him up

Sparx: I'm asking you as a team... I need you to... Put and end to me.

All: (Gasp)

Otto: We... We cannot do that.

Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Skeleton King far away even Mandarin is

Skeleton King: Look at this... These lifeless swords used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Warrior War raged. Countless Warrior Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate sword.

He point at Sparx

Skeleton King: Blade of Power.

They are gonna fight him and Mandarin, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Sparx is fighting, but Antuari stop him, he is running to defeat Skeleton King. But Skeleton King fixed up the Ground and Antuari slides across the ground. And he saw Skeleton King and Mandarin rise up. And Skeleton King stretched his arm towards the Sword.

Minutes Later

The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of Sword has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Sparx and his Friends

Sparx: Guys!

They are running from it when Mandarin jumps onto it and rides it after Sparx and his friends. then Sparx gets knocked out, then Mandarin goes after Antuari who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Nova stop and looks up and then she throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then she landed and have her Helmet destroy, her friends went to check on here

Sparx: Nova?

Nova grab her sword and use her magic to Antuari

Nova: Antuari!

Antuari was saved from her magic and then he rise up from the barrier that he was on. And then it got Exploded, Skeleton King laugh. Sparx went up on his own, and Antuari has landed and face Skeleton King. Then Sparx appeared to slash him with his sword and Skeleton King has vanished, and then Skeleton King grab his head

Antuari: Sparx!

He's gonna saved him, but the Cyclone Sword has stopped him by Mandarin and Antuari got slammed to the ground. Nova, Otto and Gibson saw Sparx on the top

All: Sparx!

Then Sparx got paralysed and frozen from Skeleton King and he fell off the Cliff and landed on Nova, so he check on him

Nova: Sparx! Are you alight?

Gibson: He's Frozen.

Otto: What do we do?

Skeleton King use his Power up to the sky, Nova, Otto and Gibson saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Bugs Bunny appeared at the Distance.

Back to Antauri

Antuari get up and remove his helmet and he looks Angry. He use his Glider to get up there and he made it. And now he's Armor has Dismiss

Skeleton King: Admirably done. I know this was a journey you could make- over the unseen wall that devides darkness and light. And I am not crazy, Antuari!

Antuari summon his sword

Antuari: My Team... Sparx. I have a question for you... What did Mandarin do to him!

He looks angry

Skeleton King: He did him a favor, he put his other heart to him and now he lost all of his full of light.

Antuari: Skeleton King!

Back to Nova, Sparx and the others

Nova, Otto and Gibson are helping Sparx unfrozen, then Ricky the Hedgehog has appeared

Ricky: How about you leave that yeti here, so you can have your fights with Antuari. You can't be this happy about him deep-sixing your Leader.

Otto: Who are you?

Ricky: You think you four have got some grand role to play. Not really. You're only here so that I finish you off.. Antuari will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to be first?

Sparx: Stop it!

Ricky: Oh, so this monkey thinks he a ful-fledged Animal Warrior? He has an angry look.

Nova: Go on if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your Chit-chat. It'll never work!

She leave Sparx to the ground frozen

Gibson: Antuari will knew he was stronger!

They are fighting him

Sparx: Nova! Otto! Gibson!

They leave Sparx frozen

Back to Antauri

He is fighting him and then Skeleton King blocked his attack

Skeleton: Go take what Sparx wants you. And take Nova, Otto and Gibson's life!

He went off, Antuari is gonna stop him, but Skeleton King stop him

Skeleton: You know, how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!

Antuari looks angry and then Darkness is flowing from him

Antuari: You'll gonna pay, Skeleton King. Was my Leader- no, my friend Chiro is not enough for you? Leave my team's alone!

Skeleton King: That's right. More! Let your whole heart blacken with hate!

Antuari release all the darkness inside him

Back to Nova, Otto and Gibson

Ricky: (Panting) I always forgetting- don't messing with the Animal Warriors. But you know? That just means I made the right choice! Well... He wanted me to buy time and I'd say he have it.

He ran away

Gibson: What?

Otto: What does he mean?

They Realize

Nova: Sparx!

Sparx: Guys! Look out!

Mandarin just knocked them out with a Slash. And he's gonna slab them. Sparx is getting up as hard as he could, And then Mandarin is gonna do it

Sparx: Don't!

He got himself free and then he looks Angry to Mandarin for taking his Other heart. So they are fighting and Sparx defeated him

Mandarin: Good job, Sparx.

He got his Helmet destroyed

Mandarin: Now that my body is about to perish... You and I will have to join together! The Blade of Power will be forged!

The Darkness has surrounded them and then Formless and Unversed is pile up Sparx

Sparx: The Formless and the Unversed... Has come from you?!

Mandarin: (Laugh) It happens when you're heart and mine were split up. The negativity took shape of those monsters. They are what I feel- a horde of fledgeling emotions under my command. I released them in all the world I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Leader. We needed you to become powerful. The Unversed and Formless were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeated them... Their negativity flows right back to me.

Then more Formless and Unversed are Dog pile Sparx

Mandarin: You never stood a chance against me, Sparx.

He walk up to him and they are surrounded by light sphere and it blast Nova, Otto and Gibson away. Sparx is struggling in the light sphere

Sparx: (Scream)

And then the sphere condneses and Orange Light fires up to the sky

Back to Antauri

He is fighting Skeleton King and he defeat him.

Skeleton King: (Panting)

Then the ground is Shaking

Skeleton: (Gasp) Look!

Antuari doesn't want to fall from his trick, he look behind and he saw an Orange Beam

Skeleton King: The Blade of Power has been forged!

Antuari: (horrified) No! Sparx!

Skeleton King: And now, Antuari, it is time for the final union!

He stab himself

Antuari: Huh?

Then Skeleton King's heart has been released

Skeleton King: At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessels and in with a younger, stronger new one!

Antuari look so Shock

Skeleton King: I know I can survive... And be there to see that await beyond the Warrior War! And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!

Skeleton King's heart is going after Antuari. Antuari use his Ghost power, but it's too late. Skeleton King has been Fading away into lights. Then Antuari Armor and his Robot Body has been scattered. And then he had turned into an Robot Monkey that look like Skeleton King and his name is Mandarin

Mandarin: This heart belongs again in darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came.

He summon his sword and gonna leave and then a White Force Field has stopped him

Mandarin: Huh?

He look back and saw Antuari's Armor that's meditation with a sword behind him

Mandarin: Your body submit. Your heart succumbed. So why is your power resist?

The armour get up and grab it'sit's s, it was fighting Mandarin

Back to Nova, Otto and Gibson

In their Dreams

They are floating Unconscious

Sparx: (Voice) I'm asking you as a team... I need you to... Put an end to me.

Then they have wake up

Bug: Phew! You're okay, Doc!

They get up

Nova: Sparx!

Gibson: Where is he?

Otto: Guys look!

They saw Sparx

Nova: He's Alright.

They walk up to him

Otto: Sparx? You're alright!

Nova: Sparx?

Gibson: Sparx? Are you okay?

Bugs: (Gasp)

He saw the Blade of Power, then Sparx open his eyes and he's gonna a Slash Nova, but Bugs save her

Bugs: That's not Sparx!

All: (Gasp)

They know Mandarin is control him, and then he change his Armor into Mandarin's Formless outfit

Mandarin-Sparx: That's right. I am not Sparx. His heart has become a part of mine now.

All: (Gasp)

Mandarin-Sparx: The Blade of Power will open the door- that leads to all worlds!. Then Warriors Wielders will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just as the Legend said the Warrior War, Digimon War and the Keyblade War will begin!

Nova: Stop! We're tired of your Chit-chat! Give Sparx's heart back!

At the Station of Awakening

Sparx has landed here and then Mandarin is Floating here with a strange Sword

Mandarin: This reunion is not complete. The Blade of Power will never be broken like that. So you have to join me, so we can complete the Blade of Power.

Sparx: Nah... I have an Idea like that.

He summon his sword

Sparx: What if I destroy you first?!

Mandarin: (Laugh) You didn't get it? The Blade of Power was made from you're other heart. If you destroy it, you're heart will be gone forever.

Sparx: I don't care about that. I have to save my team.

Mandarin: Always talking about them? How pathetic they are.

Sparx: Mandarin, how could you! How could you say that to them!? You were a Leader to them!

Mandarin: I was. But not anymore. I become Evil and I wants to rule all worlds with you and your team.

Sparx: I cannot believe you for this! My team's were part of their heart just as they become of mine. My team's were my power and I'm there's!

He's fighting him and he defeated him. The Blade of Power has slipped into Mandarin's Hand, he struggled to grab it, but fall. The Blade of Power has been scattered even Sparx's sword. Then Mandarin has disappeared into light. And then he's Station of Awakening has been restored with Sparx's picture on it. He smiles and he's Fading away into light, and his heart has flies off

Back to Nova and her friends

They are fight Mandarin-Sparx he slash the Blade of Power and create a powerful wind and blast Nova, Otto, Gibson and Bugs. And they got hit by a rock

Sparx-Mandarin: What's up with you? Are you giving up?

They look at their Wayfinder

Nova: Antuari... Sparx... Give us strength

Then Nova, Otto and Gibson's swords are Glowing are they charged to Mandarin-Sparx

Mandarin-Sparx: You're losing all you're energy!

They clash and create a shockwave energy and then they pushed back and the Blade of Power has began to Cracked

Mandarin-Sparx: What the!?

They knocked, Mandarin-Sparx out. And then the Blade of Power has rise up and began to go haywire. Bugs wake up and saw the Blade of Power

Bugs: Oh boy! It's gone, Haywire!

Nova, Otto and Gibson saw Sparx's Armor return

All: Sparx!

The energy from the Blade of Power is striking near him, and prevent Nova, Otto and Gibson to reach him. Then the Blade of Power has been broke to Pieces and it blow Sparx away. Gibson, Otto and Nova are going to grab him and they did it and then blast hits them and Bugs

All: (Scream)

Meanwhile

The Antauri Armor has defeated Mandarin. It's cape has appeared, and now it meditate. The ground has began to Shake and the Explosion from the side of the Cliff is slowly cosumes, it hit Mandarin's inside Antuari's body and then it's heading to Antuari's Armor, ot remembers about Antuari's friends. And now the Explosion is gone. Antuari's Armor is sitting alone underneath Kingdom Hearts. The clouds begin to close in Kingdom Hearts and now it's gone

Antuari: (Voice) Nova... Otto... Sparx... Gibson... Someday, I'll set things right.

Meanwhile

At the Lanes Between

Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto are drifting the Lanes Between with their Armor on and then Bugs appeared with Star Shard. And then they went off to somewhere.

At the Station of Awakening

Sparx is Floating down and he open his eyes

Sparx: This place... I've been here. It's so warm. I remember now. This is your heart.

Back to Nova, Otto and Gibson

They have awaken in Yen Sid's tower

Gibson: What happen?

Otto: Where are we?

Yen Sid: Nova, Otto, Gibson. You have lost Unconscious. Fortunately. Bugs found you and Sparx drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back here to me for a proper care.

Otto: If we are then...

Yen Sid: I'm sorry. But there's no sign of Antuari.

All: (Sigh)

They look Sparx who looks asleep

Nova: Sparx?

Gibson: Sparx?

Otto: Come on, wake up.

Yen Sid: The monkey's heart has been asleep.

Nova: Will he wake up?

Yen Sid: I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well awaken. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity.

All: (Gasp)

Gibson: No...

Otto: This can't be happening...

Nova: Well... We'll keep him safe. Until he awakes. Forever if we have too.

Yen Sid: I will tell you what your friends needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Sparx's heart hangs in the balance like Ventus, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive that means he will be looking for a friend- one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, Nova... Then Sparx will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs- the road of light.

Bugs: Ahh... Don't worry, you guys. I believe in Sparx, too. Boy, he's been a good monkey to me as anybody. And if you, your friends and me believe in him will all our hearts... That means he will have four lights to follow, instead of one.

Gibson: Actually, there's five lights.

Bugs look confuse

Nova: It's Antuari.

Bugs: But you know that... Antuari is gone, maybe for go.

Otto: Not really, because... We all know where to find him.

They look at their Wayfinder

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Final Episode and Secret Episode

Nova is carrying Sparx on her back, after she, Otto and Gibson left the Tower

Nova: We have to take him safe.

Otto: To where?

Then Sparx rise his hand and summon his sword, and he created a portal

Otto: That would be the one?

Gibson. I think so.

Nova: Alright. If that's what you wanted.

They went into the Portal and they saw Shuggazoom City look destroyed

All: (Gasp)

Gibson: Everything... Is gone...

Otto: I cannot believe it.

They saw Chiro and Jinmay's Sword, Otto picked up Chiro's sword and Nova picked Jinmay's Sword and they remember what they said to Chiro

Nova: (Voice) And don't worry. I promise you I will bring Antuari back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Warrior. He's not as weak as you think.

They went into the Super Robot and they remember what Chiro said

Chiro: (Voice) Monkey Team.

Nova: (Voice) Yeah.

Chiro: (Voice) Now that you are a Warrior, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should it ever happen to me and Shuggazoom City and you find the legion of darkness at our homes. I want you Otto to take my Sword and use it to lock this land away.

Otto: (Voice) What?

She put Sparx to his sit

Chiro: (Voice) Master Erapus told me something. Generation of the Warriors have been charged with keeping this world safe. Light and Darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why the Predecessors devised a certain... Trick.

Otto and Nova aim the Sword to the Core and then it Glowing in the Super Robot.

Chiro: (Voice) Just use this sword, and the world will become a brand new world. From that day forward, all who visited this world will be lost to oblivion, none of them will solve the mystery, none of them. Except for you.

Then the Super Robot look so Futuristic and they look around the Room and look at Sparx in his sit with all the Symbols around the room

Nova: You're gonna be alone in here, Sparx. But you will be safe.

Gibson: Nova, Me, Otto and Antuari will come back to wake you up.

Otto: Goodbye, Sparx.

They left the Super Robot and they saw everything in the City look Futuristic and they heard a voice

Antuari: (Voice) Nova, Otto, Gibson... Put an end to me.

Nova: Antuari, tell us where we could find you.

They left the City

They made here in Radiant Garden that night time and they saw an Orange Cyborg Monkey

All: Antuari!

They approach him and then he grab their chest

Mandarin: Who... Am... I?

Then Darkness is flowing around him

Nova: Those are bad darkness... Antuari, fight back... Come on!

Gibson: You can do it!

Otto: Believe in Yourself!

Mandarin: Antuari... You say?

He let them go and then he's struggling and then he laugh

Mandarin: Antuari's heart has been extinguish- smothered by the darkness with him!

They dodge his attack

Gibson: Our Names, is Warrior Nova, Otto and Gibson.

Otto: You have to return our friends heart.

Nova: Or pay the price!

They are fighting him and theyd defeated him, then white light aure is flowing around him

Mandarin: What?... Stop... Fighting... Back!

Then he's unable to move

Gibson: Antuari! We all know you're in here!

Mandarin is about to move a little

Mandarin: This can teach you! Get out of my heart!

He stab himself

All: Antuari!

He sword has disappeared then his Guardian has been vanished and Mandarin fell down to the Dark Portal, Nova, Otto and Gibson went down there to save him and then Portal has shine

In the Darkness

They are using their Glider and their Armor to reach him

Otto: The Darkness won't have you!

They reach him, and Nova got him. They are going back to the Light and then it's about to close

Nova: We need to do something, or we will be lost.

Otto: But how?

Gibson: Maybe...

They are using their Magic's and their Power and then their Armor is holding him, and then Otto and Nova have him holding their Swords

Otto: We're with you.

Gibson: Go!

They send their Armor with Antuari and they flies up to the Portal, and then Nova, Otto and Gibson are falling down to the Darkness

Nova: Sparx, we're sorry.

Gibson: We won't about to come back as soon as we though.

Otto: But one day will we'll promise you to wake you up.

Meanwhile

Ace and His Friends are looking at the Stars

Duck: Come on, guys. Let's go home.

Tech: Yeah, it's getting late.

Rev: Alright.

Slam: (Gibberish)

Ace: Sure.

They went back home and they saw Ace have a single tear

Duck: (Gasp) Ace, what happen to your?

He check his eye and saw a tear

Ace: What's wrong with me? There something makes me cry.

Tech: It looks like someone who was sad.

Ace: To where?

Duck: They said every world's is connection by one grest big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them.

Ace: Oh Man, do you think there's something I could do?

Tech: Well... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen.

Ace: I don't know why you say that, but... Alright! Let's do it.

Tech: Good.

Ace close his eyes

Meanwhile

Sparx is sleeping his sit

Ace: (Voice) Hey, there. Can you hear me?

Meanwhile

In Radiant Garden

Ed and Mephiles the Wise are following Ricky

Ricky: Right this way.

Mephiles the Monkey saw an Orange Cyborg Monkey

Mephiles: Young Monkey, what wrong with you? Can you speak?

Mandarin: Mandarin.

Mephiles: Mandarin?

He got Unconscious

Mephiles: Come on, take him into the castle.

Ricky: Okay.

He carried him

Ricky: Ed. Get those for me.

They look at Nova, Gibson and Otto's Armor

Meanwhile

Nova, Otto and Gibson are wandering around the darkness

Otto: Boy, I'm getting tired for this.

Gibson: Looks like we been walking for so long. How long have we been here?

Gibson: Don't know?

They saw a Darkside, they summon their Swords, Chiro's Sword and Jinmay's Sword. Then more of the Darkside is coming so they have no choice, but to give up

Nova: Maybe we should give in to the darkness.

Gibson: Yeah.

Then 2 Lights appeared and it destroy, all the Darkside and it was Antuari's and Sparx's Sword and they vanished. Nova, Otto and Gibson look happy and Nova Realize

Nova: I think I forgot how to smile.

Gibson: Yeah.

Otto: Me too. It's been so long for that.

They look at their Wayfinder and they remember all the People they know and they are happy

Nova: There's always a way.

Meanwhile

Ace is at the Station of Awakening and saw Sparx's Heart

Ace: Hey, you! Can you listen to me?

Sparx: (Voice) I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me.

Ace: Hmm.

He looks at Sparx's heart

Sparx: (Voice) All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light... And found myself here's with you.

Ace: Yep.

Sparx: (Voice) You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.

Ace: I have?

Sparx: But... Now I have to go to sleep.

Ace: Your okay?

Sparx: (Voice) Do you think... I could stay here in you?

Ace: Yeah. I guess you will.

Sparx: (Voice) Thanks.

He went into his heart

At Acmetropolis

Ace wake up

Duck: How was it?

Ace: Will... I guess it worked.

They smiled at the Star

In time, the world's would be save by these two Heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.

 _ **Hidden Truth**_

Skeleton King: Darkness rules your heart- it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here all all confounds the mind.

Antuari: It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen.

Skeleton King: Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, monkey. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever.

Antuari No. You're gonna get shown the door, Skeleton.

Skeleton King: As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?

Antuari: Hmph. You're find out soon enough.

Skeleton King: Oh? So that's how it is, isnt it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Chiro, you brainless boy...

Antuari: I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me- even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss- you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it.

Skeleton King: Wise words, to be sure. But I'm a pathetic king. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However know this- You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. First me. I made certain of that. (Chuckled)

 _ **Images of their backs, preserved in memory.**_

Mandarin is walking down and then Ricky appeared

Ricky: Hey! Mister monkey. Oh come on, you don't even know your friend? Please don't tell me the amnesia was just a joke. Boy, this is some cliché. Wait? You're not... Antuari? (laugh) Just gonna check. Not really. Well, don't be scared. I got your back.

Mephiles Is walking down with Milon and they are eating ice cream and They look at Mandarin with Ricky

 _ **Four who were never meant to meet**_

Mephiles Is at the Dark Margin with a Black Coat and then Nova, Otto and Gibson are here

Gibson: Hey, there. Who are you?

Mephiles: Hm? Why, hello there. I never expect to see some visitor.

Nova: Listen, just call me Nova.

Otto: Otto.

Gibson: Gibson.

Nova: So why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?

Mephiles: You see. I can tell you that is third time on these shore. But unfortunately, much like the first. I do not remember who I am, or whence I came. Everything has washed away in wherever currents carried me hfried

Nova: That's very sad. Me and my friends were been here all the time, wandering through the endless hours... Unable to escape...

Mephiles: You all wish to return home?

Otto: It's our friends. We promised we'll be there soon.

Mephiles: You're Friends? Somewhere in this scrap of memory I have left, you remind of an animal I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friend, and his kind. This animal travels to many world and fight to keep the light safe.

Gibson: Keep the light safe? Wait, it's something happen out there? Are the world's in danger too?

Mephiles: Sad to say, they nearly fell to Darkness more then once. But that every turn, that animal arrived with a sword in hands to save the day.

Nova: Huh? Wait a moment... Is his name Sparx or Antuari?

Mephiles: I don't think so.

Otto: We should have known.

Mephiles: How long has it been since I met him? At least three year now, perhaps more... Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things... Both to him and his Friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of the sort of scholarly instinct? While the aniaml slep his long sleep, I hid the result of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might be best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A animal like him who touches so many Hearts. He could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me. Even you and your friends.

Otto: Then who was the Animal's name?

Mephiles: His name is...

 _ **All the pieces lies together...**_

At the Old Mansion

A little girl is drawing something and it was

Marina: Ace.

At Acme Acres

Buster and his friends, even the Perfecto Prep and Kenny are watching the Sun

All: Ace.

In Shuggazoom City

Sparx is sleeping on a Bench and then Antuari, Chiro and Jinmay wake him up and look at the Stars

All: Ace.

At the Dark Margin

Nova looks so happy and cry, even Gibson and Otto

All: Ace.

 _ **Where they waiting for him...**_

Ace is holding the Letter from his Ancestor

Duck: Ace?

He saw Duck, Tech and Rev

Ace: Guys.

Duck: So... You're mind has made up?

Ace: Yep.

Then Lexi and Slam appeared

Lexi: Ace?

Ace: Lexi... Look... I...

Lexi: Go on.

Ace: You see... It just... They really need me... I have to help them. I am who I am, because of them.

Lexi gave him a Lucky Charm

Lexi: Good luck.

 _ **Reconnect Kingdom Hearts Three Stories**_

3 Years ago

Ace is sleeping at the Loonatic's Headquarter

 _ **0**_

Nova, Gibson and Otto are in the Dark Margin

 _ **2**_

Then everything got reversed

 _ **Zero Point**_

Nova, Otto and Gibson are looking at their Wayfinder Glowing

Nova: As long as you're with us. We'll always find our way. Always.

They went off and they saw light and then Jet of Darkness is flowing

Otto: What the?

The look at their Wayfinder losing all its Glowing

Nova: What is happening?

 _ **0.3**_

Nova, Otto and Gibson are exploring around the Darkness and then they got hit from Something and they saw a monster

Otto: What is that?

Gibson: I don't know.

Nova: This monster is not a Formless or an Unversed. Just a dweller of Darkness.

They are fighting it and they defeated it, they are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock

Nova: Was it?

Otto: No way.

Gibson: It that.

They saw Bikini Bottom covered in Darkness

 _ **A Fragmentary Passage**_

Bugs is walking around the Darkness. Duck is Holding Lexi at the Tower of Acorn Kingdom. Daffy, Wile and Taz are wondering around the Traverse Town. Fowlmouth and his friends even Lexi are looking at the Mansion. Ace is Sleeping and ZoN is typing something. Buster and Roderick are wondering around Acme Acres, and Duck is watching them. At the Town, a Young monkey, turned into Mephiles the Hedgehog and Enma the Monkey. Ace is watching the town and then he disappeared. In the Room of Awakening, Sparx is Sleeping and then he disappeared

 _ **Birth by Sleep -Volume Three-**_


End file.
